Camino difuso
by Noci-chan
Summary: CAP 6 UP *fin*! Es hora de decidir que camino tomar. Amor, amistad y riesgo... todo debe ser aclarado de una manera u otra. Te quiero, ¿no es suficiente?. Un final diferente para Luna Nueva. Jacob x Bella. Edward x Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAMINO DIFUSO**_

_¿Y si Alice no hubiera visto el salto del acantilado? ¿Y si Edward nunca hubiera creído que Bella estaba muerta? ¿Y si __Edward volviera solo cuando no pudiera separar la distancia? Un final diferente para __**Luna Nueva**__. __**Jacob x Bella**__. __**Edward x Bella**__._

**CAPITULO 1: Cuando respiro...**

_"__Y aunque esté despierto, _

_hay noches que nunca terminan._"

**(Sekachu)**

Podía oir la lluvia repiqueteando en mi ventana y sorprendentemente ese sonido me invitaba a seguir durmiendo. Era relajante la cadencia con que las gotas golpeaban mi cristal, como si alguien llamara calmadamente esperando mi respuesta.

Ese pensamiento dolió como ascuas ardiendo en mi pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que nadie se colaba por mi ventana? ¿Cuánto hacía que él se había marchado de mi lado dejandome con los jirones de lo que ahora era? No había contado los días, prefería no poner datos concretos a un dolor que no podía expresarse con palabras.

Aún así, era díficil ignorar el sufrimiento cuando pasaba la noche soñando con él. Unas veces eran pesadillas tan vividas que me levantaba llorando, otras veces como hoy recordaba los buenos momentos vividos juntos y mi mente le añadía más detalles para que al despertar tuviera más con lo que torturarme. Así era yo, un cuerpo y una mente hecha para disfrutar torturandome a mi misma con los recuerdos de su cercania, de su olor, de su tacto y del sonido de su voz. Casi como si disfrutara la parte mala que venía después... cuando recordaba que jamás volvería a sentir su cercanía, que nunca volvería a oler su aroma, que no notaría más el tacto frío de su piel contra la mia, que su voz aterciopelada no surcaría los pliegues de mis oídos. Solté una risotada sin alegría alguna, ¿y él decía que era adicto a mi olor?. No creo que se pudiera comparar con lo que yo sentía cada mañana al recordarlo por completo. Si esto era lo que él sentía, entonces yo también tenía "la sed".

- Bella, Jacob al teléfono. – gritó Charlie desde la planta de abajo. Miré rápidamente el reloj extrañada de que llamara tan pronto y de que mi padre estuviera levantado, pero para mi sorpresa eran más de las doce.-

- Ya voy. -

- Se ha quedado dormida, ahora baja. – le oí decirle mientras corría escaleras abajo.-

- Hola Jake, ¿qué pasa? -

- Habíamos quedado en LaPush hará más de una hora. Estaba preocupado, comociendote podías haber sido la primera persona en tener un accidente en una carretera recta sin apenas curvas.- se rió suavemente y su risa me hizo cosquillas en los oídos. Era tan agradable notar como todo el peso de mi corazón se aligeraba con solo oír su voz...-

- Oh, lo siento tanto. Es cierto, lo siento. Me he debido quedar dormida y el despertador no ha sonado.-

- No te preocupes, si te digo la verdad yo también me dormí. Me he despertado hace diez minutos. Esto de hacer excursionismo nocturno es muy cansado.-

- Deberías dormir más Jake, por mi culpa tienes que vigilar los alrededores cada noche. – susurré esto último para que Charlie no lo oyera.- ¿Quieres que cancelemos el plan? Así puedes aprovechar el sábado para dormir.- La idea no me gustaba mucho, pasar todas las horas posibles con Jacob era mi medicina, el modo de sentirme persona sin tener que actuar como tal, sin esfuerzos sobrehumanos. Con él era yo, simplmente...-

- No, no... por supuesto que no. Ya dormiré. No tengo ninguna prisa. Prefiero seguir con nuestro plan. – bostezó intentando disimularlo, pero ese chico enorme era capaz de bostezar sin que sonara como un animal salvaje. Sonreí para mí misma con cierta ternura.-

- Te ofrezco un trato. Tú estas cansado y a mi me da pereza salir con este frío, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos un poco el plan y vienes tú aquí y vemos una película?.-

- ¿Y Charlie?-

- Se va a pescar, para variar... Además estará encantado de que hagas compañía a su anti-social hija.-

- Jacob, siempre eres bienrecibido en casa.- gritó mi padre desde la cocina dejando bien claro que estaba escuchando, Jake se rió desde el otro lado del teléfono.-

- ¿Ves? Entonces ¿trato hecho?. Tú podrás descansar y podemos vaguear como dos buenos adolescentes que somos.-

- Claro, me parece genial. Pasaré por el videoclub de camino a tu casa.-

- Por favor, nada de peleas, guerra u hombres con armas más grandes que sus musculos.- Se rió de nuevo y aceptó sin demasiadas quejas.-

Una hora después un chico de piel morena, más de dos metros y una enorme y blanca sonrisa llamaba a mi puerta agitando en su mano 3 peliculas y unos paquetes de palomitas de microondas. En el instante en que abrí la puerta sentí que respirar ya no dolía tanto y que una nueva energía surgía de algún rincón desconocido de mi cuerpo. Jacob Black era como una gran pila que funcionaba con solo estar en un radio de 500 metros a mi alrededor. Si mis ojos podían verle, me menta conectaba automaticamente el estado de "paz". Estar a su lado era como estar tumabada. Nada requería esfuerzo, mi cuerpo no se cansaba y la tranquilidad me llevaba a un estado de sopor que me invitaba a dormir.

- Espero que estés preparada para un montón de comedias típicamente americanas. Ya que las de acción estaban descartadas y me negaba a pasarme horas viendo a alguna rubia cursi enamorada de un remilgado hombre, solo me quedaba la comedia o las de Disney. -

- ¿Seguro que tienes edad para ver "American Pie"?- bromeé mirando las peliculas que traía.-

- Bueno, si mi mente se pervierte y Billy se entera te echaré toda la culpa.-

- Muy bonito... para ser tan grandullón pretendes esconderte tras una chica. Tendré que contarselo a Sam y los demás.-

- Está bien, no diré nada. De todos modos no creo que aprenda nada que todo buen adolescente no sepa ya.-

Pocos minutos después de que Jacob viniera, mi padre se marchó, no sin antes lanzar su típica frase de "_Te quedas en tu casa_". Cada frase de ese tipo era aprovechada por mi amigo para remarcarme lo feliz que estaría mi padre si salieramos juntos. La mayoría del tiempo que pasaba con ambos a la vez, me sentía como si estuvieran de acuerdo para organizar en cualquier momento un matrimonio concertado. Claro estaba que yo también sabía que mi padre sería el hombre más feliz del universo si saliera con Jake, pero no estaba segura si todo el mérito era del buen caracter del chico o de que, en ese momento, Charlie sería feliz con que saliera con cualquiera que no fuera Edward. Si tan sólo mi corazón no doliera cuando pensaba en él, quizás podría plantearme el hecho de acercarme más a Jake, pero no estaba segura si lo que sentía por él iba más allá de la amistad mezclada con el agradecimiento y con ese extraño sentimiento de calma que me provocaba.

A veces, me sentí culpable. Era como si usara a mi mejor amigo como un anestesico para mis sentidos. ¿Pasaría tanto tiempo con él sino fuera porque calmaba mis dolores? La grieta de mi pecho se cerraba cuando estaba con él, la frecuencia con la que me agarraba el pecho por miedo a romperme en dos se reducía hasta casi desaparecer y de algún modo yo era feliz. No era un "feliz" como el que sentía cuando la familia Cullen era mi familia, era un "feliz" un poco más tenue y desdibujado, pero al fin y al cabo era felicidad.

Cuando miraba a los ojos a aquel chico de dos metros, tan grande y a la vez tan pequeño, me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera existido, si no hubiera sentido esa atracción por mi sangre y mis sentimientos no hubieran sido correspondidos por un corto período de tiempo. ¿Hubiera sido Jacob el que ocupara mi corazón hasta hacerlo del doble de su tamaño? Quería pensar que no, que lo que pasó era inevitable y que aquel vampiro era mi destino, pero mi mente sabía que lo más probable es que me hubiera enamorado de mi mejor amigo y me hubiera convertido en una chica de tantas que termina saliendo con su persona más cercana. Algo fácil, algo seguro, sin mayores complicaciones que decidir en que gastar el tiempo juntos. Ni vampiros queriendo matarme, ni pesadillas que me bañaban en sudor, ni siquiera un mal de amores digno de cualquier culebrón sudamericano. ¿A qué me había reducido este amor?

Aún así, muchas veces las líneas de la amistad se difuminaban entre nosotros. "Mi mejor amigo" se convertía a veces en un término que no podía alcanzar toda la extensión de lo que sentía por él. ¿Alma gémela? ¿Mi otra mitad? ¿La persona que me comprendía?. Era confuso usar esos términos, sonabas más a novio que a amigo, pero era la única manera de poder apenas atisbar en palabras mis sentimientos por él.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó de pronto.- Estabas como ida.-

- Perdona, no sé que me ha pasado.-

- Tú también pareces cansada. ¿Has dormido mal?. Si es por Victoria no te preocupes, todos estamos vigilando continuamente, no será capaz de acercarse a menos de 1 kilometro sin que nosotros lo sepamos antes.-

- No, no es eso. He dormido bien. Tú eres el que parece caerse de sueño. De verdad que me siento mal porque pases tanto tiempo pratuyando y que cuando no lo estas haciendo te obligue a hacerme compañia.-

- No me obligas a nada, lo hago encantado y lo sabes. Soy yo el que siente ser un poco muermo. Supongo que no estoy muy espabilado, ni divertido estos días y el hecho de quedarme dormido cada dos por tres no ayuda mucho. – se rió algo avergonzado. -

- Está bien, estas cansado. Siempre que te veo dormir me siento mejor. De algún modo es gratificante verte descansar. Además siempre es bueno tenerte cerca, ahorramos mucho en calefacción.- Ambos reimos y él me abrazó fuertemente.-

- Soy mejor que un jersey, ¿A qué si?.-

- Dios, estás ardiendo. Cada día tienes la temperatura más alta. Cualquier día de estos vas a quemar a alguien. Incluso con frío me haces sudar en dos minutos.-

- ¿Eso es mi temperatura o mi cercanía?- siempre bromeaba de ese modo. Enseñaba claramente su corazón en cada una de esas bromas, una manera segura de poder demostrar lo que sentía por mí, pero sin tener que esperar una respuesta. Aquel continuo tonteo me ponía nerviosa la mayoría del tiempo, también me hacía sentir culpable de nuevo. ¿Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de aquel chico al no decirle que no le quería de ese modo? Pero, ¿de verdad podría vivir sin él cuando se alejara de mí?.

- No sé cual de las dos será, pero puedes soltarme. Estoy sudando.-

- Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento. Al menos el calor es mejor que el frío.- Directo al pecho, como una flecha. Aquellos comentarios infantiles en los que se comparaba para mejor con Edward me dolían como mil demonios, y él lo sabía. Yo sabía que lo decía sin pensar. Un par de segundos después de soltarlo, siempre me miraba con culpa en los ojos mientras mi mano se dirigía sin pedir permiso a mi pecho. "_Respira, respira_..." me decía a mi misma mientras intentaba que no doliera tanto pensar en ese nombre y todo lo que con él tenía que ver. La sal se extendía por mis heridas y yo luchaba como un naufrago por no ahogarme en ese mar. – Perdona, no quería decir eso. Soy estupidamente infantil a veces. Te dejo que me restes 5 años solo por esto.- Sonrió forzadamente tratando de hacerme sentir mejor y de que le perdonara.-

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Sólo... no me gusta pensar en él... ya sabes.-

- No tengo ninguna objección a eso. Olvidemonos de todo.- Ambos volvimos a mirar la película sin hacerle demasiado caso. Estaba segura que igual que yo me sumí en mis pensamientos, él también estaba sumido en los suyos. Cuando la película acabó, ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos sin hablar, hasta que el ruido de su estomago nos salvó de la tensión. Ambos nos reimos cuando el mismo sonido retumbó con más fuerza.-

- Creo que es hora de alimentarte. No quiero que Billy me diga luego que no cuido de su hijo.-

- Esta es la peor parte del asunto del hombre lobo. La mayoría del tiempo tengo hambre. Incluso cuando acabo de comer, siempre noto espacio para más. Creo que Billy está pensando en darme en adopción o algo así. No le salgo rentable.-

- Pues no quiero imaginarme las quejas que tendrá Emily, que tiene que alimentaros a todos vosotros.-

- Ni lo digas, prefiero no pensarlo demasiado.- su risa sonó suave a mi espalda mientras entrabamos a la cocina. Nunca me cansaría de ese sonido.- El último día le vaciamos la nevera en menos de diez minutos.-

- Tendré que esforzarme entonces para dejarte satisfecho.- Un brillo tenue se dibujó en sus ojos y supe que se avecinaba otra de esas frases que hacían que mis huesos temblaran suave y dulcemente a pesar de mis quejas.-

- Estoy satisfecho solo con estar contigo. Eso me da más energía que cualquier comida que me prepares.-

- Jake...- le reproché con dificultad. Era casi imposible resistirse al consuelo y la ternura que ofrecía a veces.-

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo. Así es como me siento. Bella, me gusta estar contigo, y tu lo sabes. Además, sé que a ti también te gusta, Charlie también lo nota. El cambio que sufres cuando estás conmigo... eres otra persona. Eres más como antes de ... – se interrumpió antes de decir su nombre, y quizás eso fue también doloroso. Saber que Jake se tenía que reprimir por mí, que tenía que tener cuidado con las cosas que decía por mucho que pensara así. Tener que cuidar de mis sentimientos aun cuando a veces yo no cuidaba tanto de él...-

- Yo te quiero Jake, tu lo sabes... Me gusta mucho estar contigo, pero no siento lo mismo que tú. Soy egoista, te mantengo a mi lado por mi propio bien sin tener en cuenta que tú puedas malentenderlo o no. Quizás deberíamos...- otra herida en mi pecho comenzó a abrirse ante la perspectiva de tener que alejarme de él, pero puede que fuera el momento de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por mí, de dejarle hacer su vida sin mí.-

- Antes de que digas alguna tontería sobre no vernos tan a menudo o algo de eso... no es necesario. Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, y también sé que igual que yo no quiero alejarme de ti, tu tampoco quieres hacerlo. Además, no pienso dejarte lejos de mi vista mientras esa chupasangres pelirroja ande rondando. Bella Swan, puedes patalear, llorar, pegarme o quejarte a tu padre, pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente. – sonrió ampliamente como si no le importara mi egoismo o su propio sufrimiento y por un momento me dio igual ser egoista o cualquier otra cosa.-

- Aunque me quejara a mi padre, él se pondría de tu parte.- traté de quitarle seriedad a la conversación.-

- Lo sé... es un punto a mi favor.- y ambos nos reimos juntos de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Ahora, a la comida, sino quieres que sea el primer hombre-lobo que se desmaye mochornosamente en plena patrulla.-

Pasamos el día juntos haciendo poca cosa, pero disfrutando el tiempo juntos. A pesar de los dos momentos tensos que tuvimos, el ambiente se relajó después y comprobamos lo fácil que era entendernos. De algún modo todo nos servía para reforzar nuestra relación.

Cuando Jacob se marchó pasaron por mi mente los pensamientos que siempre tenía cuando nos separabamos. Que fácil era todo con él ... y que duro cuando se marchaba.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente tras dejar hecha la cena para Charlie, ducharme y una llamada interminable de Renee. La lluvía había dado una tregua después de no haber parado en todo el día, lo cual fue un alivio para mí al pensar en los chicos de LaPush haciendo guardía para encontrar a Victoria. Pensar en ella me daba escalofríos. No sabía donde estaría en ese momento, pero sabía que no demasiado lejos. Yo era su claro objetivo, y no se marcharía hasta hacerme cosas que era mejor no imaginar.

Miré por la ventana y suspiré pesadamente. Era tarde, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de dormir y sentirme a salvo sabiendo que Jacob estaría ahí fuera asegurandose de que nada me pasara. Dormir no era un trabajo precisamente fácil, cuando cerraba los ojos toda clase de peligros y criaturas, que hasta hace poco más de un año no creía que existieran, aparecían en mi mente. Cuando sabes que tu vida está en peligro y que no sabes cuando ese peligro llegará es díficil relajarte lo suficiente para dormir. Sólo el cansancio extremo servía para eso. Era la rutina de todos los días, dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de esquivar los pensamientos que me asaltaban con la ventaja de la oscuridad hasta que después de horas caía rendida sin darme cuenta.

De pronto un jardín seco y desierto se extendió bajo mis pies. Estaba soñando como cada noche, aunque aún no sabía si era una pesadilla o un sueño a secas. Caminé con los pies descalzos sobre los hierbajos marrones y asperos. Tenía los pies tan fríos que apenas podía sentir algo más que ese punzante frío. Quería sentarme y tratar de calentarlos con las manos, pero de pronto me di cuenta que las manos también estaban heladas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Miré alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero estaba sola. Caminar parecía ser lo único que podía hacer en aquel lugar, pero el frío seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo haciendo que doliera cada vez más.

- ¿Hay alguién? – pregunté y mi voz sonó temblorosa y terriblemente asustada. Un eco difuso retumbó en mi cabeza, pero nadie contestó. Continué caminando cada vez con más díficultad hasta que me sentí incapaz de dar un paso más. Parpadeé y todo a mi alrededor cambió. Ahora la nieve lo cubría todo, el paisaje era tan blanco que era díficil distiguir algo más que nieve. Ni árboles, ni carretera, ni casas... solo un enorme espacio cubierto de nieve y un cielo gris plomizo que me provocaba una angustia irracional. Todo era blanco... tan tan blanco. Salvo por las pinceladas de rojo que vi a mis espaldas. Me giré extrañada por el repentino calor líquido que se extendío por mi pecho y que bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar los dedos de mis pies.

- Bella... – susurró una voz que yo bien conocía.-

Quería saber donde estaba él, pero todo mi cuerpo temblaba aterrorizado al ver la sangre manchando el vestido blanco que llevaba. ¿Era mía la sangre? Sino, ¿de quién era?.

El calor se hacía más y más fuerte a medida que todo se teñía de rojo. Mis manos temblaban descontroladamente, tanto que apenas puede acertar a tocarme el cuerpo buscando la herida de donde salía toda esa sangre.

- Bella...- volvió a susurrar la voz.-

Y entonces lo ví. Sonriendome como si yo fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, con la ropa también cubierta de sangre. ¿Era mi sangre?

- Bella...- su voz sonó tan suave que sólo pude leerle los labios.-

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No ahora!! – grité a pleno pulmón incorporandome en la camade un salto y entonces lo vi... apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Mirandome a los ojos como en el sueño, pero con un brillo aún más real que destacaba en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Brillaba tanto que casi me sentí deslumbrada por la pureza de esos ojos.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

Mi primer fanfic de Twilight. Me moría de ganas por hacer uno, y este tenía que ser el primero. Siempre me pregunté esto... ¿Y si Alice no hubiera vuelto a Forks creyendo que Bella se había suicidado? ¿Y si Edward hubiera tardado más en volver a la vida de Bella?... He aquí mi versión propia de esas preguntas. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y lo leais. Si os gustó Luna Nueva y/o si os gusta el triangulo amoroso de estos tres personajes. ¡¡NO OS LO PERDAIS!!

_Capitulo 2: Porque siempre te he querido y tú siempre has estado ahí. Porque su vuelta no cambiaría nada... o eso desearía creer. Porque mi vida es borrosa y mi camino hacia ti difuso... No me dejes sola._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Dulce y helada sensación...**

_"En el juego del amor, _

_el que menos ama es quien tiene ventaja._"

**(S****oulmate)**

En mi cabeza su imagen parecía aún parte de mi sueño. No sabía si estaba aún dormida o ya había despertado, pero cuando él se bajó de la ventana para acercarse a mi con una ligera preocupación bailando en sus facciones, supe que estaba despierta porque aquella extraña calma me inundó por completo.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Jake sentandose en el borde de mi cama.-

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?.- mis palabras se atropellaban unas a otras producto de la confusión de mi sueño. Ni siquiera me preocupaba realmente porque estaba él en mi habitación, mi cerebro solo repetía una y otra vez el final del sueño. ¿Había mordido yo a Jacob? ¿Era su sangre la que calentaba mi frío cuerpo? ¿Era eso lo que hubiera pasado si...?. Me negué a terminar la pregunta.

No.

No.

Me repetí mientras sacudía la cabeza horrorizada. Yo nunca haría daño a mi amigo, jamás sería capaz de hacer eso.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – seguramente yo estaba actuando como si estuviera en shock, pero realmente lo estaba. Sus fuertes y cálidas manos me agarraron por los hombros y me sacudieron suavemente.- Bella, reacciona, tienes una cara que da miedo.-

- Ja... ke ... – mi cuerpo tembló recordandolo todo otra vez. – estas... bien.- me dije a mi misma en voz alta, aliviada de que solo hubiera sido un sueño.- Estás bien.- Reiteré con más seguridad de lo que estaba diciendo y una sonrisa se dibujó tenue en mi rostro.-

- Claro que estoy bien, eres tú la que no está bien. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Un mal sueño?.-

- Sí... sí...- alejé las imagenes de mi cabeza. Ya habían sido demasiadas reposiciones para ese horror.- ...yo solo... ¿cómo has entrado?.- Una sonrisa avergonzada se extendió por su cara.

- Yo... suelo rondar cerca de tu casa. Estoy más tranquilo si soy yo quien vigila la zona más cercana a donde tú estés... entonces, pude oirte y parecías inquieta. Estaba preocupado.-

- ¿Oirme? ¿Cómo de cerca estabas? – pregunté extrañada. Podía imaginarme a aquel enorme lobo paseando casi al límite de mi jardín. No era algo que me extrañara, Jacob sería capaz de eso y más, pero también me imaginé la cara que pondrían los vecinos si por cualquier cosa miraran por la ventana en medio de la noche. No creo que nadie se creyera que tenía un perro muy muy grande.-

- No es eso. Sí, bien... estoy bastante cerca, pero no es eso. Soy un lobo, tengo un oído muy fino, podría oirte a más de 5 kilometros seguramente.-

- Oh, espero que no me espies mientras me ducho.- bromeé y él pareció sentirse mejor al ver que aquello no me molestaba del todo.-

- No, pero sólo porque si yo lo hago, todos los de la manada lo sabrían también y supongo que a ninguno de los dos nos haría gracia eso. ¿verdad?.- la sonrisa de Jake era un balsamo muy efectivo para todos mis dolores, y el hecho de que pasara la mayoria del tiempo sonriendo lo hacía convertirse en una droga que yo no era capaz de dejar. Me sentía como una de esas personas que se vuelve adicta a la morfina tras una lesión de espalda. Al principio solo quieres que desaparezca el dolor, pero cuando ya apenas hay dolor no eres capaz de dejarlo por miedo a que el dolor vuelva más fuerte que nunca y tú no estés preparado.-

- No, la verdad que no me haría demasiada gracia.- Su mano se movió hacia mi pelo en un gesto que pretendía calmarme de mis pesadillas, pero ese gesto sólo consiguió crear algunas nuevas. Los recuerdos de las noches en que era Edward quien hacía estas cosas se hicieron presentes en un segundo. Durante meses yo no había dormido sola ni una sola noche. Tuviera sueños agradables, pesadillas aterradoras o simplemente durmiera tranquila, siempre había alguien al abrir los ojos. Él también pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo, respiraba cerca de mi para olerme y me miraba con el mismo brillo en los ojos. El paralelismo era casi enfermizo, pareciera que alguien le había dado a Jacob Black un guión con los pasos a seguir para convertirse en Edward Cullen.

Le aparté la mano de mi pelo tratando de no ser grosera, pero la mantuve entre las mias. Él era siempre tan cálido que yo me sentía helada en comparación. No quería pensarlo, pero supongo que esto era lo que siempre sentía Edward. Era agradable esa calidez que podía entibiar tu piel por más fría que estuviera.

- ¿En qué piensas? ¿Estás molesta de que me haya colado aquí? -

- No, no pasa nada. Es solo que... me trae recuerdos. Recuerdos no muy agradables.-

- Ya me supongo... tu cuarto apesta a él incluso después de tanto tiempo.- dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz con verdadero desagrado.- De todos modos digamos que esto es solo una visita de trabajo... aunque para mi también sea de placer. Vine a ver que estabas bien, y supongo que lo estás. Debería irme a seguir con mi patrulla, sino luego me la cargaré con Sam. Creo que se piensa que me aprovecho de la vigilancia para...- su sonrisa se puso un poco tensa y bajó la mirada. Podía adivinar como terminaba aquella frase "_...estar más contigo._" y la idea no me desagradó.- Bueno, deberías volver a dormir. Mañana por la tarde nos vemos.-

* * *

Aquello se había vuelto una rutina casi. No era la primera vez, ni la segunda que iba a buscar a Jacob y le encontraba dormido. A veces, por más que se quejara de que no dormía mucho, yo tenía la impresión de que se pasaba media vida durmiendo. Quizás no eran muchas horas, pero no había día en el que no le sorprendiera durmiendo ante una película, al ir a buscarle o cuando le llamaba por teléfono. Supongo que ser hombre lobo quemaba mucha energía.

Para mi alegría, aquel día por lo menos había dejado de llover y algunos rayos de sol se colaban calidos entre las escasas nubes. Era un buen día para pasear por la playa. También es cierto que yo estaba aburrida ya de la playa de Lapush, me había pasado demasiado tiempo recorriendola de arriba a abajo, pero quizás por eso mismo comenzaba a gustarme la calma que había descubierto en aquel pedazo de costa. Recordé de pronto el día que hice salto de acantilado. Yo repelía la buena suerte, de eso estaba segura. Daba igual que fuera una moto, un salto al agua o... una fiesta de cumpleaños. Suspiré ruidosamente alejando ese último recuerdo. Bella Swan, la única persona capaz de armar un enorme revuelo con un simple papel de regalo. Esa soy yo.

Miré el acantilado desde el que salté y me pareció mucho más alto que en aquel momento. No podía creer que yo hubiera saltado desde allí, realmente estaba desesperada por oír esa voz en mi cabeza si había hecho aquello, pero aún deseaba escucharla. La añoraba tanto como añoraba al dueño de la voz. Si tan sólo pudiera oirla siempre que quisiera, sin tener que empotrarme en un árbol con la moto o saltar a un mar en tormenta desde muchos metros de altura... todo sería mucho más fácil. Después de todo, ¿no estaba yo en peligro constante por la presencia de Victoria? Entonces, ¿por qué no sonaba siempre esa voz?.

- _Bella, corre_.- el terciopelo de su voz me sorprendió. ¿Me había escuchando la parte incosciente de mi cerebro que creaba esa voz? Había atendido a mis suplicas lastimeras y ahora podía escucharla con absoluta claridad.- _Corre maldita sea_. – No entendía porque me decía eso. ¿Qué corriera? ¿Hacia donde y por qué? Ya puestos a escucharla, mi cerebro podía haber creado otro dialogo más agradable.- _¡¡Deja de pensar y corre hacia el bosque lo más rápido que puedas!!-_

* * *

La humedad entraba por mi boca al respirar, el olor a cloaca era casi insoportable y mi cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que apenas era capaz de decir que parte era la que más me dolía. Parpadeé un par de veces y traté de recuperar el aliento, pero no podía ver nada. Todo a mi alrededor era negro y pegajoso, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado a adivinar donde me encontraba.

Repasé mentalmente que era lo último de lo que me acordaba. La voz de mi cabeza me había gritado hasta la extenuación que corriera y por alguna razón finalmente le había hecho caso. Recordaba haber corrido hacia el bosque... haberme tropezado varias veces... la sensación de pánico al huir de un peligro que no conocía, si es que había algún peligro, ... y entonces, todo negro.

- Genial. – dije en voz alta con sarcarmo.- Ahora hago caso a una voz que sé que no es real, espero no hacerle caso si la próxima vez me dice que prenda fuego a mi casa.-

Como buenamente pude me estiré y me senté con la espalda apoyada en algo que me alegraba de no ver. Era esponjoso, húmedo y no olía precisamente muy bien. El sitio en el que estaba, fuera lo que fuera, no era muy amplio. No había luz, así que era imposible saber si era de noche o de día. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado incosciente?. Si llevaba unas horas ahí, lo más probable es que ya me estuvieran buscando y teniendo en cuenta que disponía de varios rastreadores muy eficaces no estaría allí mucho tiempo. Al menos eso deseaba pensar. Si mi padre se enteraba de esto, estaba segura que a parte del spray de pimienta, me regalaría una pulsera de localización o un gps por satélite.

Y la idea no era mala del todo.

Realmente era la única persona capaz de atraer tal cantidad de mala suerte... o torpeza. Debía haber acumulado muy mal karma en alguna vida anterior para que ahora me pasaran todas estas cosas. Tenía que recordar portarme mejor en esta vida para no repetir estas cosas en la próxima.

- _Bella, grita... tienes que gritar.- _Genial, me repetí a mi misma. Otra vez la voz de Edward dandome ordenes sin sentido. Quizás había forzado tanto mi mente que ahora le oía con facilidad, pero carente de sentido común alguno.

- No lo voy a hacer. Mira donde estoy por hacerte caso.- me quejé más contra mi misma que contra la voz. Comenzaba a hacer más frío y un escalofrio me recorrió la espalda. Con mi suerte me encontrarían muerta por hipotermia en un día que había sido de los más calurosos desde que vine a Forks.

- _Tienes que gritar, tienes que darles una pista de donde estás_.- Reiteró con voz más suave. Aquello tenía cierto sentido, pero si realmente había algún peligro por el que antes tuviera que correr, no tenía sentido gritar para llevarlo hasta mí. Un flash sacudió mi cabeza. Victoria. Era el único peligro que rondaba mi vida ahora mismo.- _Hazme caso, por favor_.- El matiz suplicante de su voz sonó demasiado real, se parecía demasiado a él. Recordaba ese tono muy bien... siempre lo usaba cuando me rogaba que colaborara un poco en mantenerme a salvo. Pero ahora a quien le importaba. Se había marchado sin preocuparle dejarme atrás, me había dicho que no me quería y me había dejado tirada en medio de un bosque del que no sabía como salir.

Justo como ahora.

- Desearía que hubieras rogado así la última vez.- Comencé a hablar como si realmente esa voz fuera Edward, como si desde algún lugar del mundo, estuviera donde estuviera, él pudiera hablar conmigo.-

- _No hagas esto Bella. No lo hagas por mí. Grita y salvate_.-

- ¿Por qué debería querer salvarme?- pregunté de pronto totalmente convencida de mis palabras.- ¿Por qué querría seguir viva lejos de ti?.- Abracé mis piernas en busca de un poco de calor en medio de aquel horrible frío, y en busca de un poco de consuelo.- No hay diferencia entre vivir sin ti y morir aquí mismo. Al menos tendría 18 años para siempre, nunca envejecería más. Sería un consuelo.-

- _No seas estupida. No tiene gracia alguna que hables de ese modo. ¡¡Si no quieres que me enfade grita!!.- _un rugido acompañó la intensidad de su frase. Se estaba enfadando, pero eso me gustaba. Me hacía sentir como si realmente le importara algo lo que me pasaba, como si volviera a los tiempos en los que pareció importarle si yo vivía o moría.-

- ¿Enfadarte? No creo que esto te importe mucho. Te fuiste... dijiste que no me querías. No va a cambiar nada el hecho de que yo muera o no aquí.-

- _Piensa en Charlie, en Renee.-_ eso era un golpe bajo.- _¿Cómo crees que se sentirán ellos?. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré yo?_- La parte de mi cerebro que se encargaba de producir esa voz estaba trabajando maravillosamente. Sonaba tan como él que yo no podía negarme a creer que era Edward con quien hablaba. Me estaba volviendo loca, de eso estaba segura, pero si la locura era esto podían ir sacando la camisa de fuerza. Mi poca salud mental me hacía feliz.

Cada minuto que pasaba la temperatura parecía bajar un grado, mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse más y más a causa del frío y del poco espacio para moverme. Además, cada vez que cambiaba de postura un dolor en el tobillo y en el hombro martilleaban mi cuerpo con toda la furia de la que eran capaces. Estaba segura de que tenía algo roto, pero aquello era ya algo común en mi vida. Si no fuera por el seguro médico hacía mucho tiempo que mis padres se hubieran arruinado ya con las facturas de urgencias.

- _¡¡Grita maldita sea!! Si quieres morir, muere... pero espera unos años, espera a ser una dulce ancianita rodeada de nietos. No lo hagas en este agujero donde quizás no te encuentren nunca_.-

- No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en una ancianita con nietos. No tengo intención de tener a ningun hombre a mi lado más que tú. Y si tu no me quieres a tu lado, bien, entonces no tendré a nadie a mi lado nunca más.-

Comenzaba a tener sueño, aunque era díficil dormir con aquellos escalofrios que me hacían temblar como una hoja llevaba por el viento. Sabía que lo más probable es que comenzara a tener signos de hipotermia, más teniendo en cuenta que tenía la sensación de que estaba lloviendo y que ya no era simple humedad-ambiente lo que me mantenía calada hasta lo huesos. Debía estar lloviendo. Siempre había oído en la televisión que en caso de estar en una situación como esta era importante no dormirse, algo sobre la bajada de temperatura del cuerpo, pero era díficil mantener los ojos abiertos.

- _No te duermas Bella, por el amor de dios, no te duermas_.- su voz causaba el efecto totalmente opuesto a sus palabras. Era díficil explicar el efecto somnifero que tenía la suavidad de su voz, más cuando susurraba. Sin tener que cantar mi nana, su voz me arrullaba como el más bello de los cantares de cuna.

Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar todos los recuerdos desde que la había conocido. Lo más probable es que, como decían en las películas, mi vida estuviera pasando delante de mis ojos mientras yo moría de frío, pero mi vida parecía centrarse solo en él.

Visualicé el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, la primera vez que me habló dejandome extasiada y asombrada por aquel cambio de actitud hacia mi, la vez que me salvó de la embestida de la furgoneta de Tyler, su recelo después temiendo que descubriera lo que era y me apartara de él, la felicidad extraña que sentí al confirmar mis sospechas y saber que no pensaba alejarse nunca más de mi... aunque esa parte no la cumpliera... el primer beso, tan excitante y peligroso a la vez, la primera impresión al conocer a su agradable y extraña familia, las noches juntos, los momentos felices y los no tan felices.

Mi vida había sido más intensa en unos meses que en todos mis diecisiete años anteriores. Edward Cullen había llenado de sensaciones apasionantes mi gris vida. Yo estaba condenada a ser una chica aburrida y torpe que no sabía que hacer con su vida. Seguramente me hubiera terminado enamorando de Jacob o de algún compañero de universidad, me hubiera casado años después, hubiera tenido un par de hijos y un trabajo totalmente aburrido que completara mi monotona existencia. Estaba claro que ese era mi destino antes de cruzarme con él.

- Hubiera sido agradable si nunca me hubiera dejado...- susurré medio incosciente.-

- _No me dejes tú a mi ... no te dejes morir_.- le oí en mi cabeza con voz apesadumbrada. Ya no había suplica en su voz, no había más sentimiento que un extraño y oscuro pesar. Sin duda era mi mente quien creaba todo, Edward me hubiera rugido enfadado si realmente estuviera aquí y yo aún le importara.

- No dejarás nunca de darme motivos para preocuparme, ¿verdad?.- le oí decir y su voz sonó extrañamente real.-

- Estupida voz.- dije sin energía. – Te pareces demasiado a su voz... es enfermizo.- le reproché a mi cabeza.-

- Estás en shock, creo que deliras.- Entreabrí los ojos y pude jurar que estaba muerta y por alguna razón había llegado a mi personal cielo. La persona que jamás soñé con volver a ver me llevaba en brazos y de algun modo aquello resultaba hasta cálido. Sin duda era mi idea perfecta de cielo, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera tirado contra un camión o algo similar antes.

- Siempre supe que... los ángeles se parecerían... a ti. Morir no... no es tan malo si es... aquí a donde se llega.- los temblores me impedían hablar correctamente, a pesar de ser el cielo hacía demasiado frío.-

- Realmente estás muy mal Bella, no sabes lo que dices. Te llevaré a casa con Charlie y todo estará bien.- Una oleada de pánico me recorrió el cuerpo.

¡No! ¡No!. – grité y clavé mis uñas en su brazo.- No me dejes.- mis sollozos sonaron más lastimeros de lo que hubiera deseado, pero fuera aquello una alucinación más de mi débil cerebro o estuviera muerta en verdad, no quería alejarme ni un segundo de él.-

- Está bien, le diré a Alice que llame a tu padre y le diga que os encontrasteis por casualidad y que has ido a nuestra casa. Está preocupado por ti, Jacob le llamó y le dijo que le habias ido a buscar pero que estaba dormido y que después no sabía a donde habías ido. De eso hace un par de horas, está preocupado pero se tragará lo de Alice.

En ese momento lo entendí. No era la hipotermia, no era una alucinación... Edward había vuelto, y al parecer no era el único.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Edward ha vuelto! Yo también lo estaba deseando, pero que él haya vuelto no deja a Jacob fuera del corazón de Bella. Espero que este capitulo guste y resulte más interesante que el anterior... aquí comienza lo bueno. *_risa maligna_* Trataré de actualizar cada poquito tiempo, aunque contra más reviews me mandeis trabajaré con más ganas. Que he visto gente que me ha añadido a historia favorita o a alerta de historia y no me ha mandado review U__U. No seais asi, mandadme comentarios que me hacen feliz.

Gracias a **Noelia Malfoy Cullen**, **gabyhyatt** y **aveal** por sus reviews. Espero que sigais leyendome ^__^.

_Capitulo 3: Quizás sería más fácil si todo esto fuera solo un sueño que nunca ocurrió, "Lo siento" no es suficiente…las palabras no son suficiente… tu tacto no es suficiente… tus labios no son suficiente… Devuelveme el tiempo en que mi corazón dejó de latir. _


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Regresos...**

_" No rezo para que me perdonen. _

_Rezo por volver a tu lado.__"_

**(****Loveholic)**

Viajé entre la incosciencia, la cosciencia y el sueño sin saber exactamente en que estado de los tres me encontraba en cada momento. Solo estaba segura de que mis uñas seguían clavadas en su brazo mientras ibamos en coche hacia su casa. Mi mano se había convertido en un zepo que no estaba dispuesta a soltarle hasta que no me convenciera de que no iba a irse a ningún lado. Es realmente una tonteria pensar así, si él quisiera se libraría de mi mano en menos de un segundo y antes de que me diera cuenta estaría a miles de kilometros de distancia.

- Hemos llegado...- susurró tanteando si estaba dormida. Abrí los ojos con lentitud sabiendo que su hermosa visión quedaría marcada en mis retinas a fuego. Hacía tanto que no le tenía delante que era díficil para mí convencerme de que era real, y no un paso más de mis alucinaciones.- Si quieres que entremos tendrás que soltarme dos segundos para que pueda salir del coche. Te prometo que podrás volver a agarrarme antes de que pentañees, no me voy a separar de ti aunque me lo pidas.-

- Eso... es díficil de creer.- mi voz sonó ronca dejandome adivinar que mañana tendría seguramente el resfriado más grande de toda mi vida. Moví la cabeza para verle mejor y en su rostro descubrí los resquicios de un gesto de dolor mal disimulado. Al parecer mi comentario le había hecho daño, pero por más que yo le amara, aunque quisiera negarlo ahora mismo, me alegré de ver que a él parecía dolerle el haberme dejado sola todo este tiempo. Era algún tipo de compensación sádica. Su dolor significaba que yo aún le importaba, así que por primera vez desde que le conocí deseé que sufriera un poco. Sólo por demostrarme a mi misma que aún había esperanza.

- No volveré a marcharme, así me eches de tu vida a patadas. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces.- extendió su mano para tocarme el rostro y ahora si pude notar el frío. Ese toque me hizo estremecerme y temblar un poco. A pesar de que en el coche la calefacción estaba puesta a tope, y mi sensación de frío había aminorado, mi cuerpo seguía helado y mojado, y su toque añadió hielo a mi temperatura.- Lo siento, vamos con Carlisle, tienes que estar helada.-

- Car...lisle. ¿Habeis... vuelto... todos?.- Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. La esperanza y el dolor se mezclaban a partes iguales. Quería escuchar un "sí" que me hiciera olvidar los últimos meses, pero a la vez una parte de mí esperaba que fuera un "no" pues el miedo a que fuera solo algo temporal seguía dentro de mí. Estaba segura de que ahora mismo estaba temblando incontrolablemente, pero no era capaz de notarlo. No era frío, era desesperación y terror a ser dejada atrás de nuevo, a revivir los recuerdos de como era no tenerle cerca.

- Sí, hemos vuelto todos, pero ya hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora mismo lo prioritario es que seas atendida. No tienes buen aspecto.-

Soltó mi mano de su brazo con suavidad, y tal como prometió antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en sus brazos y mi mano volvía a estar sujeta a su brazo. A pesar de la tristeza desconocida que veía en él, una sonrisa leve se formó en su cara cuando vio la rapidez y la fuerza con que le agarré.

Nada más entrar por la puerta me sentí extasiada por tanta belleza. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, esta última al fondo, me esperaban con ojos ansiosos y felices. Nunca me acostumbraría a ver cuan hermosa era esa familia.

- Bella, cariño...- la voz de Esme rompió el silencio.-

- Que mala pinta tienes, ya sabía yo que te encontrariamos metida en algún lio.- bromeó Emmett.-

- Es mi sino.- le contesté y todos sonrieron deslumbrandome. Quería estar enfadada, de verdad que quería odiarles un poco por haberme abandonado, pero viendoles tan cerca era imposible para mí hacerlo. El rencor del abandono inesperado seguía doliendo, claro que lo hacía, pero también sabía que aquella marcha tenía más que ver con Edward que con ellos. Imaginé que Alice y Esme habrían tratado de convencerle, igual incluso Carlisle habría razonado con él. Al menos ese deseaba creer.-

- Creo que tiene sintomas de hipotermia Carlisle. Estaba metida en un hoyo en medio del bosque, bajo la lluvia... Creo que llevaba allí al menos dos o tres horas. ¿Has llamado ya a Charlie?. – preguntó mirando a Alice.-

- Sí, Edward.- me miró a mi de nuevo y sonrió.- Puedes estar tranquila Bella, tu padre se lo creyó todo y piensa que estás conmigo. Estaba preocupado por ti, pero en cuanto le conté que había vuelto y que nos encontramos de casualidad se calmó y prometió llamar a ese chucho... a Jacob.- se corrigió al ver mi expresión de molestia. Nunca me acostumbraría a que personas tan importantes para mi se hablaran con tal desprecio.-

- Llevala al sofá, Edward.- intervino Carlisle.- Alice, traeme unas mantas y busca algo de ropa para que se cambie. Tranquila Bella, en un rato estarás mejor.-

- Iré a hacer algo de té caliente.- habló Esme con dulzura. Extrañaba a esa mujer más de lo que pudiera confesar. Mi madre siempre había sido más del tipo despreocupado, lo cual me dejaba a mi como la sensata de las dos, así que la mayor parte del tiempo era yo la que cuidaba de ella. Sin embargo, Esme Cullen era todo lo que cualquiera puderia desear de una madre. Su dulzura y sus atenciones te colmaban desde el primer momento.- Creo que tengo un poco de té de menta por algún lado.-

- Vamos a ver tu temperatura. – dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín un termometro para el oído. En pocos segundos el aparato emitió un pítido y él lo miró con un extraño gesto de alivio.- Bueno, por suerte no tienes hipotermia. 35,6ºC. Si fuera menos de 35ºC tendriamos que llevarte a un hospital, pero no hay peligro. Aun así debes estar helada.- Puso su mano en mi hombro en gesto de apoyo moral y el dolor me hizo recordar las posibles lesiones de mi hombro y mi tobillo. Un gemido salió de mi boca.- ¿Te duele el hombro?.-

- Un poco...- Edward me miró consternado, como si acabara de decir que me estaba muriendo.- ... y el tobillo.-

- Veamos...- Carlisle comenzó a revisarme con la mayor delicadeza que había visto jamás en un doctor. Y había visto muchos a lo largo de mi vida.- No parece nada serio. Tienes una pequeña contusión en el hombro y te has torcido el tobillo, pero no es nada que un poco de reposo no cure.- Miró a Alice que ya había vuelto a nuestro lado. - ¿Podrías ayudarla a que se de un baño bien caliente? Será lo mejor para que recupere calor rápidamente. Cuando salgas del baño te vendaré el pie. -

- Yo ...- empezó a hablar Edward.-

- No creo que puedas ayudar en esto. – intervino divertida Alice.- A partir de ahora solo chicas.- Aquella menuda muchacha me miró con ojos llenos de ternura y de felicidad. Como si estar conmigo fuera algo que hubiera echado de menos. Mis ojos debían reflejar algo similar para ella, pues era exactamente lo que sentía en mi interior. La había echado de menos a rabiar, incluso el hecho de ser su enorme muñeca para jugar a los pases de moda.

- Está bien, pero deja tus cambios de look para otro momento. Bella está cansada.-

- Que mala imágen tienes de mí. Ahora me preocupa ella, no su poco sentido de la moda.-

- Dejar de hacer el tonto. Alice, llevala al baño. Ahora en seguida te llevaré el té, cielo. Verás que pronto te sientes mejor.-

- Gracias, Esme.-

- Bella...- intervino Carlisle.- Sería bueno que te quedaras aquí esta noche. Considerate bajo observación.- Me hubiera gustado protestar, pero ahora mismo el hecho de pasar la noche en aquella casa se me antojaba como un agradable sueño.-

- Yo llamaré otra vez a Charlie, estoy segura de que no pondrá objecciones.- comentó Alice mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me dirigía al baño.- Edward, más te vale que no mires en mi cabeza mientras estemos en el baño.- No entendí porque le dijo eso hasta que él abrió la boca y le miró con ojos ofendidos. Todos se rieron y yo me sentí como si nada hubiera cambiado. De nuevo estaban haciendo bromas y riendo a mi alrededor.-

- No espiaría su intimidad de esa manera. No sé por quien me tomas.-

- Aunque estoy seguro que le costará resistirse.- bromeó de nuevo Emmett, pero yo lo oí en la lejanía pues ya casi estaba en la planta de arriba.

* * *

Estaba tan agusto que era díficil decidirme a dar la vuelta, pero yo soy de esas personas que no pueden estarse quietas mientras duermen. Aún sumida en la semi-incosciencia del sueño sabía que estuviera donde estuviera me sentía cómoda y protegida.

Por eso, esta vez aquel cielo gris plomizo y aquella nieve que lo cubría todo no me provocaba esa inquietud profunda de la última vez. A diferencia de entonces, ahora no había nada rojo que perturbara el infinito blanco.

-Bella...- me llamó la voz de Jacob. Me giré esperando verle en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, pero no estaba.- Bella.- su voz sonó esta vez más fuerte y aspera.-

- Jacob... ¿dónde estás Jake?- mi llamada sonó suplicante y con un matiz de anhelo.- -- Jake... ven, Jake.-

Una mancha oscura se arceba desde muy lejos. No podía reconocer que era por la lejanía, pero estaba segura de que era Jacob. A una velocidad superior a la de cualquier humano corrió hasta ponerse frente a mí. Aquello debería haberme consolado, pero al mirar en sus ojos el odio que vi me aterrorizó hasta dejarme sumida en ese sentimiento.

¿Dónde está ella?. – me preguntó con voz grave y severa.-

- ¿Quién? -

- Bella... ¿dónde está Bella?.- le miré sin entender. Era a mi a quien buscaba, pero, ¿por qué no me reconocía?.-

- Soy yo, Jake. Soy Bella.- intenté coger su mano para calmarle y que se diera cuenta de que a quien buscaba era a mí, pero apenas rocé su piel apartó si mano con asco.-

- ¿Crees que soy idiota, sanguijuela? Te estoy preguntando que donde está ella.-

- Jake, por favor... mirame.... Jake.- la desesperación de mi voz resonaba como el eco. Me aterrorizaba la sensación de que pudiera rechazarme de esa manera, fuera cual fuera la razón. Y entonces lo pensé... ¿sanguijuela?. Me miré reflejada en sus ojos y apenas me pude reconocer. Mi piel era blanca y lisa como la de cualquiera de los Cullen. Mi pelo ligeramente rizado era lo único que seguía igual, quizás solo un poco más sedoso. Mis ojos eran de un brillante color dorado... y yo era simplemente hermosa. Más de lo que me hubiera atrevido a soñar en mis sueños más imaginativos. Sí, desde luego era díficil de reconocer.- Jake... soy yo, soy Bella. Sólo... mirame. Jake, por favor.-

- Bella...- susurró una voz que no era la de Jacob.- Bella, despierta...-

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, negandome a abandonar a aquel distante y confundido Jacob de mi sueño. Quería explicarle todo antes de despertar, quería que me reconociera, pero desperté antes de poder hacerlo.

- Estabas soñando.- dijo Edward con un matiz de disgusto en la voz.-

- Jacob...- su nombre salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que decía. La mirada de Edward se apartó de mi durante un segundo y un silencio pesado inundó la habitación. Miré alrededor tras ese pensamiento. ¿Habitación?. Podía reconocerla aún sin apenas luz, era su cuarto. Era fácil reconocerlo viendo aquella pared plagada de cd´s y notando el suave diván sobre el que estaba acostada. Acaricié la delicada tela de aquel mueble y él me miró confundido.-

- Lo siento, ya sabes que aquí no tenemos camas.-

- No, no pasa nada. Es cómodo.-

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Tienes frío aún?.-

- No, estoy bien. Gracias. – Sonabamos tan diferentes a como eramos hace unos meses que sentí miedo de que fuera algo irrecuperable. Aún no estaba segura de que hacían ellos aquí, de si su vuelta era permanente o no. ¿Había sido parte de mi delirio aquella frase de "_No volveré a marcharme, así me eches de tu vida a patadas. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces._"? Y si no lo era, ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué de repente?.-

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le miré sin entender la pregunta.- Me refiero... ¿cómo llegaste a ese agujero en medio de la nada?.-

- Ah... es una larga historia. – pensé en lo rídiculo que sonaría explicarle lo de las voces de mi cabeza.- Digamos que seguí un mal instinto y debí caerme.-

- Eso es tan típico de tí que no me extraña. Estoy asombrado de que no te haya pasado nada en mi ausencia. – el corazón de ambos dolió al oír esa palabra. Ausencia. Había sido algo más que eso. Me había arrancado el corazón en aquel mismo bosque y se lo había llevado con él. No había manera de que yo hubiera vivido demasiado en esas circunstancias, pero sí, sorpresivamente lo logré.-

- El bosque...- pensé de pronto.- Dios mio, estabas en el bosque, ¿has entrado en su territorio?. – pregunté aterrorizada ante la idea de que mi tonta caída pudiera haber provocado el inicio de una guerra.-

- Tranquila. – me calmó hablando desde el marco de la puerta.- Para nuestra suerte tu torpeza te llevó hasta el límite de su territorio. Te caíste en nuestra zona.-

- Gracias a dios...- suspiré aliviada.-

- Bella, yo...- dio dos pasos hacia mi entrando por fin en la habitación. Su lejanía era extraña, a pesar de todo me parecía raro que mantuviera las distancias conmigo de ese modo. Tal vez mi sangre olía demasiado bien y él ya había perdido la práctica de resistirse. O puede que no tuviera demasiado interés en estar tan cerca de mí como lo solía estar antes.- ... lo siento. – Aquellas dos palabras me sorprendieron. – Siento haberme ido como lo hice y siento haberte dicho las cosas que te dije antes de irme.-

- Lo siento...- repetí para mi misma sin creermelo y una risa suave e incredula sonó en la silenciosa noche.- Tiene gracia... – No, no la tenía, pero la ironía de que me dijera algo tan simple en comparación del apocaliptico sentimiento de pérdida que tuve yo en esos meses lo hacía sonar a burla.-

- Sé que suena estupido pretender que me perdones después del daño que te he hecho, pero creeme que no fue fácil para mi tampoco. Hubiera deseado no haberme marchado, debería haberme quedado a tu lado y ...-

- Pero te fuiste.- le eché en cara.- Te fuiste porque ya no me querías. Lo que no entiendo... – no quería pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquella pregunta tendría que ser fomulada. - ... es porque has vuelto.- Me miró confuso, tratando de adivinar si había rechazo en mi pregunta, o si solo era curiosidad mezclada con un poco de rencor.-

- ¿Crees que no te quiero? ¿De verdad lo crees? Te dije eso pensando que un corte limpio era la mejor manera de que te olvidaras de mí y siguieras con tu vida. En ningún segundo del día he dejado de quererte, no he podido olvidarte por más lejos que estuviera y por más que deseara que fueras feliz y normal sin mí.- Se acercó dos pasos más hasta que sus piernas tocaron el final del diván.- Precisamente por eso he vuelto, no podía vivir sin tí. Al final mi egoísmo ha sido más fuerte que mi deseo de que seas feliz.-

- ¿Feliz?. – pregunté sin creerme que pudiera pensar así. - ¿Realmente crees que he sido feliz en tu ausencia? ¿Crees que simplemente desaparecerias de mi mente en cuanto salieras de Forks y que todo sería como si nunca hubieras existido? ¿Crees que yo podría seguir adelante e incluso enamorarme de alguien como ... Mike Newton? Debes pensar que soy verdaderamente simple.-

La herida de mi pecho luchó por abrirse hasta partirme en dos. Si de verdad podía creer que mi amor era tan débil como para cambiar de dirección según el viento que soplara es que no me conocía ni lo más mínimo. Era tan sencillo adivinar como acabaría yo cuando me dejara que hasta un niño de primaria podría haberselo dicho. Me había convertido en un ser que dependía de él incluso para respirar. Comer, dormir, hablar, pensar... todo dolía como el infierno cuando él no estaba.

No sé como será para ti, pero yo no puedo borrarte de mi mente solo porque no pueda verte delante de mí. Mi amor llega bastante más lejos que eso.- Mis últimas palabras fueron temblorosas, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir e inundarlo todo. El dolor de tenerle delante de mí dudando de la intensidad de mi amor, cuando había sido él quien me dejó sola diciendo que no me quería, era insoportable. Antes de darme cuenta mi resistencia se esfumó y las lágrimas comenzaron a vagar a sus anchas por mis mejillas. Estaba claro que hacerme la dura no era mi mejor talento.

- Lo siento tanto, Bella. No llores, por favor. No quería decir eso... es... Yo sólo quería tener la esperanza de que fueras más feliz sin mí. Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte peligro y desgracias. No quería eso para tí, no te lo mereces.-

- ¿Crees que marchandote me proteges? ¿Tiene eso acaso alguna lógica? El lugar más seguro del mundo para mí es a tu lado.-

- Eso desearía creer, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Si no me hubieras conocido no hubieras tenido que pasar una semana en un hospital por el ataque de James, no hubieras estado apunto de ser asesinada el día de tu 18 cumpleaños... no estarías en peligro constante de que yo pierda el control y pueda hacerte daño. Me aterroriza pensar todas las cosas que he causado y podría causar en tu vida.- El sufrimiento que aquellos pensamientos le causaban se plasmaban claramente en su rostro. Tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no estirar mi mano hacia su rostro para acariciarle y esfumar sus demonios, pero algo dentro de mí todavía gritaba desgarrado por el dolor de las heridas que su ausencia había creado.-

- Estés tú o no las desgracias llegarán. Yo siempre he atraído todo tipo de accidentes. Cuando tú no estabas también me caí, me herí y casi me ahogo, pero nadie tiene la culpa de eso más allá de mi propia mala suerte.- En cuanto terminé de hablar supe que no tenía que haber dicho aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y casi pude jurar lo que estaba por venir.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te pasó?.-

- Es... es otra larga historia. Digamos que he estado experimentando un poco gracias a Jacob.-

Se movió nervioso y tenso hasta sentarse a mi lado en el diván. Su cercanía calcinó mi piel, por más frío que estuviera para mí su roce eran ascuas que encendían mi cuerpo y mi deseo de él.

- Andar con hombres-lobo... – cortó la frase abruptamente dandose cuenta de lo que había dicho y me miró tratando de ver mi reacción. -

- Tranquilo, ya sé eso. He pasado bastante tiempo con la manada de Sam.- Un gruñido feroz sonó en su garganta y sus manos me agarraron por los brazos con una fuerza que nunca empleó conmigo.-

- Eso ha sido muy temerario. Son inestables, son estúpidos, son... -

- ... mis amigos.- le aclaré.- Puede que tú los odies, pero yo les quiero. Esa gente me acogió cuando descubrí lo que eran, me trataron como una más y me cuidaron como si fuera su propia familia. Sino fuera por Jacob yo... no sé que hubiera hecho.- Aquello le molestó visiblemente. Sabía que los quillautes no le gustaban, pero lo de Jacob iba más allá del tratado o del odio entre especies.-

- Sé que yo fuí quien se marchó y que soy el menos apropiado para decirte nada acerca de esto, pero ellos son peligrosos. No puedes volver allí.-

- No necesito tu permiso.-

La idea de que pretendiera que me alejara de Jake se me antojaba imposible. Él podía sentir toda la aversión que quisiera por mi amigo, pero eso no era razón suficiente para hablar de ese modo de él y sus compañeros y menos aún para prohibirme verlo.

- No me voy a alejar de Jake por capricho tuyo. Le debo más de lo que puedas imaginar. Tú me dejaste aquí hecha pedazos, convertida en algo que lejanamente podría resultar humano y él fue quien tuvo que aguantarme en ese estado, fue quien me ayudó a seguir adelante. Él arreglo tu destrozo. ¿Y aún así pretendes que le deje a un lado sin más?. Edward Cullen, no tienes derecho a pedirme eso.-

No sentía rabia, ni siquiera estaba enfadada, solo una gran sensación de injusticia se hinchaba en mi pecho hasta llenarlo todo en mi interior. Yo había sido de sobra injusta con Jake para una vida entera, pero no podía permitir que eso llegara aún más lejos. Ni siquiera podía plantearme la idea de estar lejos de ese muchacho que tanta paz me había dado en este tiempo.

- Lo sé, comprendo que me odies, pero...- agachó la vista.-

- No tiene que ver con odiar o no. Llevaba todo este tiempo debatiendome entre las ideas de lo que haría si te volvía a ver, y no te negaré que una parte de mi deseaba odiarte hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, pero no creo que nunca sea capaz de hacerlo. Te voy a querer incluso aunque te vayas otra vez y me dejes sola, no puedo evitarlo, pero necesito a Jake. Él se ha vuelto una parte importante de mi vida y no voy a echarle de ella a menos que él mismo me lo pida.-

- Está bien, está bien... ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ahora estoy demasiado feliz de verte enfrente de mí como para discutir.- Posó su petrea mano sobre mi mejilla limpiando lo restos ya casi secos de mis lágrimas. La ternura de su toque destruyó las pocas barreras entorno a mi corazón. Me estaba volviendo bipolar, aunque quisiera odiarle un poco por el sufrimiento que pasé por su abandono, no podía al final más que amarle devotamente. Aunque no pensaba ponerselo tan fácil como para darle un perdón absoluto de buenas a primeras.- Pensé que, teniendo en cuenta tu suerte, no te encontraría de una pieza. Me alegro de haberme equivocado y de que no te haya pasado nada grave en mi ausencia.-

- Sí, bueno...- murmuré recordando las motos, el santo de acantilado y algún que otro accidente menor.- ... nada que se salga demasiado de lo común.-

- No te puedes imaginar cuantisimo te he añorado. – su mano siguió acariciando mi cara hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios. Sentí como se acercaba y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, tanto así que lo sentía en mis sienes martilleando con su ritmo constante y apresurado.- Extrañé tu olor...- dijo olfateando mi pelo. - ... extrañé tu tacto... – y su mano bajó por mi cuello hasta mi clavicula.- ... extrañé tu rostro... – y sus ojos me recorrieron por completo mientras noté como un jadeo tenue se escapaba de su boca.- ... extrañé tu sabor... – y otro jadeo acarició mis labios antes de que su boca se posara sobre la mia. Aquel beso fue como un choque de cometas, habíamos producido energía, estaba segura. Si no hubiera sido porque aún estaba entumecida y algo adolorida me hubiera tirado sobre él como un tigre famelico. Estaba tan sumamente hambrienta de sus labios que yo misma me avergoncé.- Bella...- susurró con voz ronca entre beso y beso. Estaba perdiendo el control y ambos lo notabamos, así que no tardó demasiado en ser él, como siempre, quien se separara con dulzura. Compartimos una sonrisa nerviosa con los labios aún a escasos centimetros. – Eres el mejor de los pecados. Nunca lamentaré lo suficiente haber perdido estos meses lejos de ti, pero te compensaré. Lo prometo. Gracias por perdonarme.-

Un golpe de mi incosciente me despertó de mi resaca de aquel beso. Perdonar era una palabra demasiado grande para lo que yo sentía. Quererle era una cosa, perdonarle sin más era otra muy diferente. Mi corazón no tenía un botón de "Reset", no podía simplemente empezar de cero como si su marcha nunca hubiera ocurrido. El recuerdo de las horas de insomnio dandole vueltas en mi cabeza a todas las cosas que podía haber hecho para destrozar nuestro amor, la lucha entre la parte de mí que pensaba que era mi culpa y la parte que deseaba odiarle por dejarme sin más razonamientos que un "no te quiero". Las veces que a duras penas era capaz de levantarme de la cama ante el conocimiento de que él no estaría a mi lado. El esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir viviendo cuando mi corazón se encontraba en paradero desconocido... y yo estaba segura de que jamás volvería.

- Nadie ha dicho que te haya perdonado...-

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

Ahhhh *suspiro de alivio* Me he quedado un poquito más agusto después de esto. Aquí no hay perdones milagrosos. Hay que currarselo Edward, que la has abandonado y lo ha pasao mal la muchacha. Además... Jacob es una parte vital de su vida. En el próximo capitulo habrá "lucha" de machitos.

Gracias nuevamente a **Aveal** y **Noelia Malfoy Cullen** por sus reviews en este capitulo también. Espero que me sigais a lo largo de toda la historia. Y bienvenidas a las nuevas (creo que sois chicas, no lo sé): **Ale Cullen 023**, **ale-cullen4** y **ady-maniguis**. Por favor, disfrutad de la historia y espero que también sigais conmigo hasta el final del fanfic. Este capitulo va para vosotras por el apoyo!!

_Capitulo 4: Ella pudo ser mía... si tan sólo no hubieras vuelto... si tan sólo ella se diera cuenta de cuanto daño le haces y cuantas cosas le quitas. Bella, no te niegues nada... Regresa a mi lado._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: Desencuentros**

_"No existe el hombre perfecto, _

_sólo existe el amor perfecto, _

_construído por hombres y mujeres imperfectos."_

**(Soulmate)**

Un dolor profundo convirtió su rostro en una máscara que yo no pude reconocer. Sus ojos se apagaron y perdieron el brillo que hasta ahora bailaba dulcemente mientras me miraba. La esperanza que pareció sentir al besar mis labios se esfumó tan rápido que ni él sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

- Tampoco estoy enfadada. – Le aclaré.- No se trata de quererte o no quererte, de olvidarlo todo o no hacerlo. Tus motivos, que aún no sé cuales son, son sólo tuyos. Yo no he sabido en este tiempo nada más que el dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que respiraba. Ese dolor no puede borrarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... llevará su tiempo.-

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar mis errores?.- acercó a tientas su mano a la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras no dejaba de mirar esa unión con su triste semblante.-

- ¿Qué tal si empiezas explicandome por qué te marchaste?.-

- No es porque no te quisiera. Odié mentirte de una manera tan estupida. Esa fue la peor de las blasfemias que podía haber pronunciado. Te amo tanto que si estuviera realmente vivo podría haber muerto por el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado. Yo... quería alejarte de cualquier peligro, odiaba la idea de que fueras herida... y el mayor peligro en tu vida soy yo.-

- Tú no eres ningún peligro, pero poniendonos en el hipotético y falso...- remarqué con mi voz la última palabra.- ... caso de que así fuera. ¿De verdad por un solo segundo creiste que estaría bien si te ibas diciendome que ya no me querías? No creo que pueda compararse, pero... ¿Qué sentirías tú si yo te dijera ahora mismo que no te quiero y que me voy a marchar de tu vida para siempre? ¿Te haría sentir bien?.-

- Por supuesto que no, pero si algún día te quisieras ir de mi lado te dejaría ir. Si es por tu felicidad yo haría cualquier cosa.-

- No es eso de lo que estoy hablando y lo sabes.-

- Lo sé. No te puedo compensar por mi error, lo sé. Tan solo permiteme intentarlo.- Sin soltar el nudo de nuestros dedos acercó el dorso de mi mano a sus labios y lo besó con dulzura. Sabía como evitar que me enfadara, con gestos como esos era díficil continuar de este modo. Mi cuerpo se relajaba con cada milimetro de cercanía, después de tantos meses durmiendo a duras penas ahora mi cuerpo se entragaba al cansancio acumulado y mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. - Deberías seguir durmiendo, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de todo lo que quieras.-

* * *

A veces dudaba del instinto policial de mi padre. Fue tan sumamente fácil engañarle que casi me dio pena. Edward estuvo refunfuñando como un niño pequeño cuando Esme y Alice le dijeron que sería mejor que la primera fuera quien me acompañara a casa. Después de todo, no creo que le gustara lo más mínimo verle cerca de mí por un buen tiempo. Eso si algún día le perdonaba.

- Así que... Alice ha vuelto.- comenzó mi padre en cuanto ella se marchó. Sabía perfectamente cual era el camino que quería tomar en esta conversación, cual era la información que realmente le interesaba.- Si está sola puedes decirla que se quede aquí si quiere, se sentirá sola.- Que poco sutil era...-

- No papá, no ha vuelto sola. Toda la familia Cullen ha regresado.- Su gesto no cambió demasiado, no era una gran sorpresa para él. Quizás alguien en el pueblo les habría visto volver, y ya se sabe que las noticias en los pueblos no tardan mucho en esparcirse.-

- ¿Estaba... él?.-

- Creo que estaba con su hermano de excursión.- le mentí descaradamente. Sabía que la idea de que yo hubiera estado bajo el mismo techo que Edward crearía una discursión que no tenía energías para comenzar ahora mismo.-

- Ah... bien. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado?.- preguntó señalando mi evidente cojera.-

- No es nada, solo una simple torcedura. Ya sabes que yo me tropiezo hasta en suelos lisos. El doctor Cullen me examinó y me inmovilizó el tobillo.-

- Tienes que tener más cuidado, Bella. Espero que le dieras las gracias.-

- Por supuesto.-

- Hablando de otra cosa. Jacob te ha llamado esta mañana, estaba preocupado. Deberías llamarle e invitarle a que venga a casa ya que tú no estás para salir mucho.-

Me acordé entonces de él. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y de manera tan extraña que por un momento me olvidé de que supuestamente ayer tenía que haber pasado mi día con Jake. Me dirigí al teléfono lo más rápido que mi pie me permitió y marqué su número de memoria.

- ¿Jake? -

- Bella, por fin. ¿Cómo estás? Ayer me llevé un susto cuando no dabas señales de vida. - guardó un par de segundos de silencio y continuó con una voz un poco más aspera.- Creo que... han vuelto.-

- Sí...- No sabía que más decirle. Yo tampoco tenía muy claras aún las cosas y además sabía que para él esta vuelta suponía más que el simple hecho de que tuvieran a sus enemigos nuevamente cerca. Ahora Jacob Black tenía un motivo personal para odiarles, él había tomado mi dolor y lo había hecho propio. Por más que yo les perdonara por dejarme, él nunca les perdonaría por el daño causado.-

- Estarás contenta. Supongo que ahora he vuelto al segundo plano.- sonaba dolido por más que intentara darle un tono de broma.-

- No, Jake. Tú sigues estando entre la gente de primera categoría. Eres mi familia, que ellos hayan vuelto no quiere decir nada. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.-

- ¿Le has perdonado?.- Me temía que me preguntara eso, contestara lo que contestara él lo malentendería, estaba segura. Si le decía que sí, Jake se enfadaría y me llamaría estupida. Si le decía que no, le crearía falsas esperanzas con respecto a nuestra relación. Solo quedaba el termino medio, el real...-

- No es que haya perdonado o no. Simplemente no le odio, le quiero demasiado para eso, pero que haya vuelto no borra nada de lo que pasó en estos últimos meses. Ni el dolor, ni la decepción, ni el hecho de que tú te hiciste parte de mi vida entonces.-

- Me alegra oir eso. Bueno, me alegraría más que me pidieras que le sacara las tripas, pero supongo que era demasiado pedir.- su risa juguetona me alivió el peso del pecho.- De todos modos es una oferta que no caduca. Tu solo chasquea los dedos y yo atacaré.-

- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no creo que haga falta. Jake, siento haberte dado plantón ayer, pasaron muchas cosas de repente y no pude avisarte.- recordé mi intenso día de ayer.- ¿Qué te parece si te compenso hoy?.-

- ¿Motos o playa?.-

- Siento romperte tu entusiasmo, pero creo que tendremos que optar otra vez por un plan más tranquilo. Yo... me torcí un tobillo ayer. Estoy un poco para el arrastre.-

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Has ido al hospital?.- su preocupación me hizo sonreir. A veces me sentía como si yo fuera la más joven de los dos. Siempre era él quien tenía razones para preocuparse por mí, él sin embargo era muy maduro y responsable para su edad. Quizás por tantos años encargandose solo de su padre.-

- El doctor Cullen me examinó, tranquilo, no es nada. Esto límita mucho nuestros planes...-

- Si quieres puedo llevarte en brazos a donde quieras.- bromeó pero sabía que había un matiz de verdad en aquella afirmación.-

- También lo tendré en cuenta, pero creo que paso. ¿Qué te parece traer a Billy y cenar los cuatro juntos? Estoy segura que a ellos también les gustaría. Será un modo de agradecer ...- bajé el tono para que Charlie no me oyera desde el salón.- ... lo que habeis estado haciendo por nosotros para protegernos. -

- Me parece estupendo. Se lo diré a mi padre.- se separó un par de minutos del teléfono en los que de fondo, muy bajito, pude oír la conversación de ambos. Rápidamente volvió y siguió hablando conmigo.- Allí estaremos.- Sonreí y comencé a pensar que haría de cena con lo que tenía en la nevera. Sería agradable una noche tranquila con los Black, quizás eso alejaría mi mente de los enrevesados y confusos pensamientos que se centraban en Edward y en su vuelta.

* * *

El postre había terminado, Jacob me ayudaba a recoger los platos mientras Billy y Charlie se iban al salón a ver algún resumen deportivo. Se llevaban tan bien que daba envidia. Aunque ahora entendía que los Black debían tener algún encanto especial, pues Jacob me había caído bien desde la primera vez que le vi.

- Que morro tienen. Vienen, comen y se van cuando toca el trabajo sucio.-

- No te quejes tanto, Jake. Solo son un par de platos.-

- Lo sé, pero tú no deberías estar tanto rato de pie. Sientate y yo lo haré.-

- Eres el invitado. No debería dejarte ni secar los platos.-

- No digas tonterias. Sabes que con nosotros no tienes que tener esos estupidos modales, somos de la familia.- me recordó mis palabras de esta mañana.-

- Está bien... luego si eso te pongo a hacer las camas, barrer el suelo y limpiar el baño.-

- Bueno, somos familia... lejana.-

Pasamos el rato fregando los platos y bromeando como siempre lo haciamos. Aquellas cosas solo las podía hacer con él. Era todo tan natural que cualquiera creería que eramos familia de verdad. No tenía que guardar apariencias, no tenía que preocuparme de aburrirle, eramos solo dos personas normales haciendo cosas normales. Sin más.

- ¿Por qué no salís a dar una vuelta?. - sugirió Charlie cuando vino a por dos cervezas.-

- No creo que Bella esté para andar por ahí.-

- Jacob, tengo un tobillo adolorido, no estoy coja. A mí me parece bien.-

- Ahí tienes. Salir y divertiros, pero no volvais muy tarde.-

- Cuidaré de ella.-

- Sé que lo harás.- la sonrisa de mi padre era demasiado evidente. De nuevo volvían a jugar sus papeles de suegro y yerno perfectos. La única fuera de lugar era yo. Si hubieramos vivido hace cien años seguramente a estas alturas nos hubieramos casado por imposición de mi padre y ambos serían la mar de felices.

Cogí mi chaqueta y salimos de la casa camino a su coche. La entrada de mi casa estaba ocupada con el coche patrulla de Charlie y mi furgoneta, así que Jacob tuvo que aparcar un poco más lejos, calle abajo. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura para que pudiera apoyarme y no forzar tanto el pie, y nos dirigimos hacia el comienzo del bosque donde su brillante coche deslumbraba incluso de noche. Estaba totalmente ausente hasta que noté como su brazo se apretaba alrededor de mi cintura y todo su cuerpo temblaba casi incontrolablemente. Levanté la vista hacia él preguntandome el porque de esa repentina molestia, pero la sorpresa me asaltó cuando vi a Edward a unos 50 metros frente a nosotros. Mi cuerpo también se tensó ante la terrorifica idea de que pudieran enfrentarse.

- Jacob, tranquilo...- le dije tratando de que aquellos temblores se calmaran, pero no lo hicieron.-

- Bella, alejate de él. Es estupido y no puede controlarse, es peligroso que estés tan cerca.-

- ¿Quién es más peligroso para ella? ¿Tú o yo? Al menos yo no la mataré para beberme su sangre.-

- No, tu la matarás en uno de tus ataques inmaduros de furia. Sueltala.-

- ¡Parad los dos! Ninguno de los dos es peligroso para mí, y aunque lo fuera soy yo quien decide al lado de quien estoy.- Ambos me miraron durante un segundo, pero rápidamente volvieron a centrarse en el otro.-

- Ya la has oído, no va a separarse de mí.-

- Chucho, deberías limpiarte los oídos. Yo no le he oído decir eso.-

- Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté extrañada de la repentina visita. Me imaginé que había venido a verme, pero estaba segura de que había detectado el olor de Jacob y esto era un enfrentamiento innecesario.-

- Vine a ver como estabas.-

- Está muy bien, no te preocupes. Yo cuido muy bien de ella. Lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo... arreglando tu destrozo.- Su disparo fue directamente al lugar que más dolía para Edward, su gesto se contrajo con un leve tono de sufrimiento y sus ojos pasaron de nuevo a mí.-

- Gracias por tu duro trabajo, ... - contestó con ironía.- ... pero ya estoy aquí para cuidarla de nuevo. Puedes irte por donde has venido.-

- Nadie se va a ir a ningún lado. Odio esto, no hableis como si yo no estuviera o no tuviera opinión que dar. Quien decide quien se va o quien se queda, quien ha hecho algo malo o no, soy yo. Si quereis hacer una lucha de machitos y mear a mi alrededor podeis hacerlo, pero no servirá de nada. Edward, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero como Jake ha dicho estoy bien.-

- Hazme caso por una vez, Bella. Estar con él no es seguro. Mirale como tiembla, en cualquier momento podría transformarse aunque supiera que todo el barrio le vería y te llevaría por delante antes siquiera de que pudieras gritar.- se acercó un paso hacia nosotros y tendió su mano esperando que fuera hasta él, pero yo no me moví.-

- Confio en el autocontrol de Jacob, igual que he confiado en el tuyo todo este tiempo. Corro el mismo peligro a su lado que al tuyo.- Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como la sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchaba por mi defensa.-

- Ya has oído sanguijuela, puedes irte a jugar con tu familia, los de aquí tenemos planes.-

- Jacob, que defienda tu autocontrol no quiere decir que puedas insultarle. De verdad desearía que dejarais estas exhibiciones de testosterona. Siento que hayas venido para nada, Edward, pero yo ya había quedado con Jacob y Billy para que vinieran hoy. Te llamaré más tarde. Ahora sería mejor que te fueras, no quiero que sigais así hasta que alguno de los dos se tire sobre el otro. Además, si Charlie mira por la ventana y te ve...-

- Le encantaría que te arrancara la cabeza. Creo que hasta me aplaudiría.- intervino de nuevo Jake ganandose una mirada molesta de mi parte. Otro ataque directo al corazón de Edward.-

- Lo siento, pero todavia está resentido... entiendelo. Te prometo que luego te llamaré y hablaremos.-

- No hace falta que llames. Cuando se vaya...- miró con odio a mi acompañante.- ... te esperare donde siempre.-

Donde siempre. Me repetí esas palabras en mi cabeza y me sonaron dulcemente irreales. Mi cuarto había sido un desván donde guardar nuestros recuerdos juntos, sufría cada vez que me acostaba en aquella cama que tantas veces habíamos compartido. Su presencia allí esta noche podría alejar los fantasmas ocultos en los rincones y volver a hacer de mi habitación un lugar donde soñar cosas agradables y bonitas.

- Allí estaré.- le prometí y Jacob me dirigió hacia su coche tirando del brazo que aún seguía en mi cintura. No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que tiró de mi con fuerza. Edward seguía allí mirandonos hasta que me monté en el coche, pero después se subió rápidamente en su brillante Volvo y se alejó en dirección a su casa. Me tranquilizó que fuera en sentido contrario a nosotros, sino me pasaría todo el tiempo con el temor de que nos estuviera siguiendo.

Jacob condució hacia un merendero cercano a la reserva, todo el rato mantuvimos un silencio que no era incómodo, pero si algo extraño. Cuando por fin frenó en el aparcamiento del merendero apretó las manos entorno al volante y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Vas a volver con él no es así?.-

- Yo...- contuve mi respiración rebuscando en mi cerebro una respuesta que no le hiciera daño.- ... no creo que realmente le haya dejado ir del todo. Es díficil, no es algo que pueda explicar. Nisiquiera yo sé que es lo que hago.-

- Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, de lo que has pasado... ¿Vuelve y todo está bien?. No puedes ser tan estúpida. Él se marchó y te dejó aquí a merced de Victoria. Si no fuera por la manada seguramente te hubiera matado hace tiempo.-

- Él no sabe nada de Victoria. No le he dicho que está aquí por mí.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa él más que tu propia vida? Aunque él no sirva de nada al menos debería saberlo. Cuando estés con él debe estar alerta. Yo no puedo protegerte cuando estés en su terreno. Trataré de evitar que se acerque, pero si por cualquier cosa entra en la zona de los Cullen yo rompería el tratado si voy a ayudarte. No es que me importe el tratado si tu vida está en peligro, pero prefiero que sean ellos los que lo rompan y me den una razón para matarlos.-

- Jacob...- le regañé.-

- ¿Qué? Solo porque no te guste no puedes cambiar años de enfrentamiento. Además, ahora después de lo que te hicieron les tengo más ganas que antes. Especialmente a ese estirado.-

- Ellos no me han hecho nada. Edward se marchó para que no me viera envuelta en los peligros de estar con un vampiro, él me lo explicó. Su familia no podía dejarle solo... No han hecho nada malo.-

- ¿Te ha vendido el cuento del santo martir? Sí, él es un ángelito que solo hace el bien y todas sus decisiones están guiadas por una mano divina. ¡Por dios santo! No puedo creer que te tragues toda esa mierda.-

- Lo que me crea o no es asunto mio. No puedes ser imparcial en esto, así que mejor dejemos el tema. Hemos venido a pasar un rato agradable y tranquilo, no ha discutir.-

- También es asunto mio porque tú eres asunto mio. No puedes pretender que esté a tu lado callado sin decir lo que pienso cuando veo claramente como te arrojas a los leones encantada de que ellos te devoren. Literalmente.-

Discutir no era parte de mi plan. La idea era que abos pudieramos pasar un rato hablando de tonterias y compartiendo ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que él extendía por mi cuerpo. Supongo que era predecible que esto pasaría en cuanto supiera que los Cullen, y en especial Edward, habían vuelto. Estar en medio de esos dos clanes iba a volverme absolutamente loca, más cuando dos de las personas que más quería disfrutaban gruñiendose el uno al otro.

Suspiré, me acomodé más en el asiento y puse mis manos cruzadas sobre mi vientre. No iba a luchar contra esto, si Jacob se sentía mejor soltando todo lo que tenía dentro yo no era nadie para pararle. Después de todo él me había aguantado a mí cuando ni yo misma era capaz de soportarme.

- No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?.- preguntó después de cinco minutos.-

- No demasiado. Tú tienes tu opinión, yo la mía... América es libre.-

- Estupendo, entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir. Te llevaré a casa.- su molestia era evidente, pero la mía no se quedaba atrás. Por más que quisiera ser razonable, algo en todo esto me astiaba desde el primer segundo. Yo no tenía nada que ver con si unos eran vampiros y los otros hombres lobo, y si Edward me había dejado y quería perdonarle era asunto mío, y si quería seguir viendo a mi amigo hombre-lobo también era mi decisión. Ambos me trataban como una niña pequeña que no tiene voluntad ni autoridad para tomar decisiones sobre su propia vida.

Estaba harta de los dos.

En otro momento seguramente hubiera sugerido cualquier conversación estúpida para que me hablara, puede incluso que suavizada mis propios pensamientos para decirle algo que fuera más similar a lo que quería oír, pero hoy no estaba dispuesta. Él condujo sin mirarme ni una vez, y yo me limité a quedarme sentada en mi sitio mirando por mi ventanilla como un niño con un berinche. El camino a casa se me hizo especialmente corto y Jacob no tardó mucho más en convencer a su padre para que volvieran a la reserva. Con un par de miradas suspicaces Billy y Charlie debieron adivinar que habíamos discutido, y la razón tampoco debía ser un secreto. Mi padre estaba molesto también por aquel regreso.

Sin embargo, un gesto de Jacob y su especial prisa, incluso tras nuestra discursión, me indicó que había algo más. No lo entendí entonces, pero diez minutos después cuando entré en mi cuarto lo entendí.

Había captado el olor de Edward.

Una agradable y casi olvidada sensación me recorrió por completo cuando le vi medio-oculto en las sombras de mi habitación. Quise llorar ante aquella bella visión que con gesto molesto me miraba. Ojala mi corazón no se hubiera parado, lo deseé con fuerza al darme cuenta que seguramente debería volver a respirar.

- Bienvenida a casa...-

**CONTINUARÁ....**

Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo. Jacob sabe que él ha vuelto y sabe que las cosas canbiarán. Edward se ha dado cuenta que en su ausencia algo cambió y Bella ya no es solo SU Bella. Espero que os haya gustado y que sigais leyendome.

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero veros en los proximos capitulos.

_CAPITULO 5: Si he de luchar por ti lo haré. Besaré tus labios como nunca, abrazaré tu cuerpo con dulzura, tocaré tu piel sin temores... Te amaré aunque tu no quieras. Bella, perdoname._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: Verdades**

_"Da el primer paso. _

_Aunque no puedas ver toda la escalera, _

_sólo da el primer paso. "_

**(Spotlight)**

- Bienvenida a casa...- su voz era la perfecta definición de hogar. Oirla era como tumbarse en la cama tras un día duro y agotador. Sino fuera por el sentimiento descorazonador que me había provocado mi pequeña discursión con Jacob hubiera estado feliz como una niña pequeña.- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara.- en milesimas de segundo recorrió la distancia que nos separaba y posó su mano en mi mejilla. Su frío era reconfortante, enfriaba la hoguera de mis pensamientos.

- Una pequeña discusión. Nada importante.-

- Si me hubieras hecho caso...-

- No termines esa frase si no quieres que cierre la ventana el proximo día. No estoy de humor para un segundo round del mismo tema.-

- Así que ese chico ha estado diciendo que te alejes de mí.-

Le ignoré. Estaba más que harta de esto. Si se odiaban no podía evitarlo, no es que me gustara, más bien me hacía sentir mal, pero estaba hastiada de ser puesta en medio. Cada uno de ellos tiraba de un brazo tratando de llevarme a su lado, pero no se detenían a pensar que yo sufría con cada tirón que daban.

- No escuché a Jacob cuando se puso a criticarte, no te escucharé a ti si haces lo mismo con él. Si de verdad vais a seguir en este plan, dejarme fuera.-

- Bella, no te enfades. No quiero hacerte daño, sería lo último que hiciera en este mundo. Es precisamente por eso que la idea de que estés con alguien que no es capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo me provoca un terror indescriptible. He conocido lo que es vivir sin ti y no quiero volver a probarlo.-

- Entonces, por favor, te lo ruego... Deja de comportarte así. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber que Jacob no es ningún peligro para mí.-

- Podríamos discutir acerca de ti y las cosas peligrosas, pero no estoy aquí por eso.-

- ¿Entonces para qué?.- la mano que aún mantenía en mi mejilla se movió hasta que sus dedos recorrieron mis labios.-

- ¿Es necesario que te lo diga?.-

- No es necesario , pero me gustaría oirlo.- mi corazón latía desvocado de anticipación. Deseaba que dijera cualquier cosa, deseaba que me besara, que me hiciera olvidar que estaba enfadada, que me recordara como eran las cosas antes. Cada celula de mi cuerpo gritaba desaforada que me tirara sobre él y atrapara sus labios con los mios, pero la espera por oir sus palabras me detuvo.-

- Quiero recuperar cada segundo que pasé lejos de ti. Te amo tanto que saber que estás cerca y no estoy contigo me parece un crimen.-

- No queremos que vayas a la cárcel...-

- No, no queremos.-

- Entonces, tendrás que estar cerca de mí.-

- Me sacrificaré.- su voz estaba marcada por la jocosidad de suponer que eso pudiera ser de algún modo un sacrificio.- Vengo a estar contigo, pero a parte quería invitarte a venir a mi casa mañana. Esme y Alice quieren que vayas a hacerles una visita, ayer apenas pudieron verte. Incluso Emmett preguntó por ti. ¿Debería preocuparte que comiencen a quererte más a ti que a mí?.- la bella sonrisa de su rostro me indicaba lo feliz que le hacía aquello, pero para mí pensar en su familia me hacía recordar el tiempo que estuvieron todos lejos de Forks y de mí. Una punzada devolvió el dolor a mi corazón, quería disimularlo, pues mi dolor se hacía su dolor intensificandose en su pecho.-

- Está bien, iré. Yo también tengo ganas de verlas, y además quiero darle las gracias a Carlisle por lo del otro día, no pude agradecerselo como es debido. Siempre termino haciendole trabajar horas extras.-

- No hace falta que se las des. Eres parte de la familia, la única que le da algo de trabajo, eso le gusta. Eres la hija torpe que siempre ha querido. Aunque a mí no me gusta demasiado la idea de que le des tanto trabajo. Sin duda atraes los peligros.-

- Da gracias a no haber estado aquí los últimos meses, le hubiera dado muchisimo trabajo.- Hablé sin darme cuenta de lo que decía. De nuevo metía la pata con ese tema. Contra más me esforzaba por actuar con naturalidad, más referencias hacía a su marcha. Le oí suspirar mientras se daba la vuelta para sentarse a los pies de mi cama.-

- ¿Qué peligros atragíste mientras yo no estaba?.-

- Na... nada importante.-

- Aún así me gustaría saberlo.-

- Me caí... un par de veces.- tartamudeé intentando inventar una buena mentira. La verdad le hubiera espantado, más si sabía que todo eso había sido provocado por su ausencia, por buscar su voz en peligros estupidos.-

- Mientes muy mal.-

- No estoy... mintiendo.-

- Sí, lo haces. Supongo que intentas protegerme de alguna verdad, o puede que me asuste las cosas que han pasado en mi ausencia, pero me gustaría saberlo todo. Lo bueno y lo malo.- habló mirandome a los ojos, con su gesto melancolico y serio que me invitaba a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Aunque eso no fuera a gustarle luego.- Así que... dimelo, por favor.- me senté a su lado, suspiré profundamente y él me agarró la mano. Ambos sabiamos que mis palabras no iban a ser agradables para ninguno de los dos. Yo recordaría las tonterías a las que me vi abocada en su ausencia con tal de sentirlo más cerca, y él... él sufriría por sentirse culpable. -

- Antes de nada. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te vas a culpar de cualquier cosa que haya pasado en tu ausencia, pero no es tu culpa. No digo que hayas hecho bien dejandome, -

apreté más su mano.- pero aún así mis decisiones son mías. Bueno, me compré una moto...- su gesto cambió y pasó de la serenidad al espanto.- ... y me estrellé contra un árbol.- el espanto dejo paso a la preocupación.- También... bueno, un día vi a unos chicos de Lapush haciendo salto de acantilado y yo también quise hacerlo. Digamos que no debería hacerse salto de acantilado cuando hay una tormenta. Casi me ahogo...-

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!.- gritó con su voz mezclada con un rugido. Temí que Charlie pudiera oirle, pero durante los segundos que guardamos silencio los dos pude oír la televisión a todo volumen en el salón. Di gracias a Dios por la aparente sordera de mi padre.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?- no quiso terminar la frase, pero yo lo comprendí.-

- No tengo intención de repetir mis errores dos veces, tranquilo.-

- No, no lo harás. Yo me encargaré de ello.- La furia seguía bailando en sus ojos. Edward odiaba que yo arriesgara mi vida sin pensar en el peligro, más cuando él no estaba para protegerme, pero esta vez era él quien decidió no estar allí, así que aunque la pena al ver su sufrimiento me embargaba, no me sentía culpable.-

- No me pasó nada, no hay nada de lo que encargarse. Jacob estaba allí, me ayudó. Por más que le odies es un buen chico. Cuando lo de las motos me llevó al hospital y cuando salté él me sacó del agua y me reanimó. He estado a salvo porque él estaba allí. Al menos por eso deberías tratarle mejor.- Lo pensó durante un minuto, esperaba que viera la lógica en mis palabras. Si de verdad yo era algo tan importante para él, el hecho de que alguien me hubiera protegido tenía que ser un motivo para estarle agradecido.

- Intentaré no insultarle. No puedo prometer mucho más.-

- Supongo que puedo conformarme. De momento.-

- De todos modos, quisiera que hablaramos de ti. No he venido a verte para hablar de Jacob. Quiero que me cuentes que has hecho mientras yo no he estado, que me insultes un rato por cometer semejante estupidez y pueda regodearme un poco en mi culpa. Así me sentiré mejor.-

- Yo no me sentiré mejor si tú sufres.-

- Pues deberías hacerlo. Te he hecho pasar por tanto...- cogió mi rostro con sus manos.- ... no puedo llegar a imaginarme todo el dolor que te he causado. Deberías odiarme y desear que sufriera lo mismo que tú.-

- Odiarte significaría quererte lejos de mí, y no quiero que tenerte lejos. Si ponerte un castigo te hará sentirte mejor, lo haré. Tu castigo será no poder separarte de mí nunca más. Tienes suerte de no ser humano, porque no te dejaría ir nisiquiera al baño.-

Cuando volvió a recuperar la alegría sentí un alivio bien conocido. Estar frente a él, con su cara de culpa y tristeza, me contagiaba su estado de animo. Edward era y es la persona más importante en mi vida, su sufrimiento se convertía en el mio por más que quisiera parecer indiferente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la irreal visión de mi perfecto y dulce Edward sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Me miraba con su sonrisa torcida y su cara de chico de anuncio. Envidiaba esa capacidad de estar siempre impecable y encantado, cuando yo me levantaba cada mañana estaba muy lejos de ser hermosa, muy al contrario parecía haber estado metida en una centrifugadora durante toda la noche. No había comparación entre nosotros. Él era el sol que alumbraba mi noche, conseguía darle luz hasta al rincón más sombrio de mi mundo.

- Dame un par de minutos humanos.- pedí mientras intentaba colocarme el pelo. Necesitaba una ducha, un buen cepillado de dientes y unos minutos para volver a procesar el hecho de que la persona que amaba había vuelto a mi vida. Aún se me antojaba imposible.

Cuando por fin salí del baño me sentí algo mejor. Volví a parecer humana y mi aliento fresco me permitiría ganarme un pequeño beso de buenos días. Me acerqué a él para recibir mi premio.

- Buenos días, dormilona.-

- Buenos días. No me culpes por dormir mucho, alguien me mantuvo despierta hasta muy tarde.- sonreí complacida.-

- Hasta donde yo recuerdo eras tú quien no quería dormir. Recuerdo haberte pedido varias veces que durmieras, parecías cansada.-

Me di por vencida. No podía llevarle la contraria en eso. Cada noche que pasaba conmigo, y solían ser todas casi sin excepción, yo luchaba contra mi propia somnolencia para poder hablar un rato más, poder sentirlo un rato más, poder abrazarlo un rato más. Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo, ir olvidando las malas noches sustituyendolas con nuevos recuerdos.

En menos tiempo de lo que era normal en mí bajé, desayuné y pedí permiso para ir a ver a Alice. En un principio mi padre sospechó. Sabía tan bien como yo que no solo Alice estaría en casa, que Edward también, pero no podía negarme nada cuando usaba el nombre de la chica en alguna parte de mi petición. La debilidad que sentía por ella era casi inexplicable, pero muy útil para mí.

- Bienvenida a casa, Bella.- me saludó Esme con una sonrisa. Nunca me acostumbraría al destello brillante que me cegaba al entrar en casa de los Cullen, eran todos tan bellos que nis retinas se dilataban de pura admiración.- ¿Te encuentras mejor ya?.-

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Me recupero rápido.-

- Menos mal, sino ya estarías muerta. Eres tan torpe que creo que deberíamos esconder todos los objetos punzantes de la casa.-

- Emmett...- le riñó su madre.-

- No le hagas caso, Bella. Cuando repartieron los cerebros él estaba aún buscando la fila.-

- Muy graciosa, Alice.- ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Eso era algo típico de ella, su mezcla de madurez e infantilismo le daba una simpatía especial. Los Cullen no eran solo guapos, eso sería una verdad incompleta, poseían también unas personalidades encantadoras y atrayentes. No podían caerte mal una vez que les conocías, era cientificamente imposible.

- Te hemos añorado mucho.- Esme se acercó a mí colocando su petreo brazo alrededor de los hombrs e invitandome a entrar al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá, con una a cada lado abrazandome y dandome gestos de cariño. Yo también las había extrañado, no me cansaría de pensarlo.- ¿Cómo has estado estos meses?-

- Bien... - mentí descaradamente, todos lo notaron.-

- Tienes que perdonar a mi estúpido hijo.- fue la primera vez que le oí decir algo minimamente parecido a un insulto.- Está tan cegado de amor que no actua con mucha lógica. Nosotros tampoco debimos dejarle que lo hiciera, pero ya sabes, los hijos nunca escuchan a sus padres.- Sonreí al imaginarme a Edward como un adolescente rebelde que ignoraba los consejos de sus padres, era demasiado irreal para no resultar gracioso, demasiado gracioso para no sonreir. Mi sonrisa suavizó el ambiente.-

- Es cierto. Todos le insistimos que no lo hiciera, a mí me tuvieron que llevar a rastras, no quería dejarte aquí. -

- Creela, es literal.- dudé por unos instantes de si Emmett bromeaba, pero cuando volví a mirar a Alice ella asentía orgullosa de su resistencia a dejarme. Mi corazón se entibió por ello. Apreté con más fuerza su mano y amplié más mi sonrisa mirandola a los ojos. Quería que comprendiera cuanto me consolaba eso, la enorme seguridad que me daba el saber que al menos ella nunca quiso dejarme, que nunca apoyó la tonta idea de su hermano.-

- Sabía que volveríamos. Lo ví, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Decía que la visión cambiaría. Y miranos, aquí estamos, de vuelta. Eso le enseñará a no volver a ignorar mis visiones.-

- ¿Es esto una reunión para hacer que me sienta culpable?.-

- Si eso te consuela, Emmett y yo podemos darle un escarmiento, Bella.- habló Jasper apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No sabía cuando había llegado, no estaba cuando yo entré al salón, pero su broma se me antojó confortadora, más viniendo de él que era tan serio.-

- Genial, ¿ves? Te lo dije, te quieren más a ti que a mí.- intentaba parecer dolido, pero muy al contrario parecía feliz al ver a toda su familia colmandome de atenciones y felices por estar de nuevo junto a mí. El saberme aceptada y amada por todos le hacía más feliz que si le dieran todas esas atenciones a él.-

- No lo dudes.- Alice me abrazó con fuerza dirigiendole la mirada a él y sacandole la lengua.-

- Ella es más divertida. Nunca sabes cuando va a caerse, tropezar o cualquier cosa... -

- Empiezo a pensar que tendré que cobrarte entrada, Emmett.- bromeé y su fuerte risotada resonó en toda la casa. Incluso aquel grandullón daba muestras claras de haberme extrañado. Negar que me sorprendía el afecto de algunos de los miembros de la familia sería negar lo evidente. Jasper siempre se mantenía alejado de mí en todos los sentidos, quizás por el miedo a su falta de experiencia controlandose. Emmett siempre hacía alguna broma, pero tampoco se relacionaba demasiado conmigo, además nunca le veía separado de Rosalie. El cambio me agradó. Ya solo me quedaba ganarme a Rosalie, aunque eso si sería un trabajo duro.

- Pagaría gustoso. Aunque creo que aquí, tu preocupado novio me patearía el culo si me riera cuando te haces daño.-

- Siento deseos de hacerlo ahora mismo. - dejó de mirar a su hermano favorito y dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.- Preveo que la vais a acaparar todo el día, ¿verdad?.-

- Sí.- respondieron Esme y Alice al unisono.-

- Genial.- la ironía era evidente en la voz de Edward.- ¿Conseguiré algo quejandome?.-

- Mmmm...- su hermana hizo como si estuviera teniendo una visión y luego le miró decidida.- .. veo que no. No tendrás suerte hoy. Bella, tengo unos vestidos que...-

- No, por dios no.- supliqué rogando compasión. Podía haberla echado de menos a ella, pero no a ser su muñeca para jugar a los desfiles. Sentí de pronto una enorme angustia, pasar toda la tarde siendo manoseada, maquillada y observada por Alice no me apeteció lo más mínimo.

- No seas así... ¿Sabes cuánta ropa he hecho para ti en este tiempo? No necesitarás comprar ropa al menos en dos años. Te he hecho unos vestidos de gala que...-

- No te ofendas Alice, pero ¿para qué quiero yo vestidos de gala? Lo más elegante que hago es venir a esta casa.-

- A mi me gustaría verte con uno de esos vestidos.- afirmó sonriente Esme.- Edward, ¿no te gustaría a ti verla con un vestido largo?- Supe la respuesta nada más mirarle, el brillo travieso de sus ojos era demasiado evidente, yo no tenía escapatoria. Encogió los hombros como tratando de disculparse por la respuesta que iba a dar.

- Sí, estarás muy guapa.-

- Esto es una encerrona, espero que lo sepaís.- farfullé molesta.-

- Lo sabemos. - mi personal torturadora habló feliz como no la había visto en mucho tiempo y antes de que pudiera volver a protestar me levantó del sofá y me arrastró hasta su cuarto en la segunda planta. Sus manos se movían diestras sobre mi cuerpo. Me desvestía, me volvía a vestir, me peinaba, me maquillaba y mientras canturreaba alguna canción que yo no conocía. Estaba tan feliz que me era imposible quejarme de nuevo por todo lo que me hacía. Después de todo, si ella fue la única que se resistió a dejarme esto sería su recompensa. Solo por hoy.- Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero te he echado mucho de menos. Sé que Edward es un estupido por haberte dejado, pero espero de verdad que puedas perdonarle. En su lógica retorcida dejarte era la mejor manera de protegerte.-

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Le quiero demasiado para no perdonarle.-

- De todas formas deberías hacerle sufrir un poco, sino no aprenderá.-

- También lo sé. Incluso aunque quisiera no puedo olvidarlo todo. No quiero decirselo a él, sé que es echar sal en la herida, pero he sufrido mucho al estar separados. Al principio creí que me moriría, no era capaz de respirar sin que me doliera todo el cuerpo, solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada. Pero incluso así seguía soñando que me dejaba...- sonreí amargamente recordando los duros momentos.-

- Siento todo esto, Bella. Creeme que intenté hacerle ver su error, incluso le mostré mis visiones en las que volviamos de nuevo para demostrarle que era una tontería irnos de Forks. Edward es realmente díficil de convencer cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.-

- A mí me lo vas a decir.-

- Solo dimelo y movilizaré a Jasper para que cumpla su sugerencia. Entre Emmett y él pueden darle una buena paliza.- Ambas sonreimos un poco tentadas por la idea, pero sin pensar realmente en llevarla a cabo. Sus manos volvieron a moverse sobre mí retocando los últimos detalles.

No podía verme, no había demasiados espejos en aquella casa, así que siempre tenía que esperar al último momento para ver lo sorprendente de mi transformación. Me sentía como una niña jugando a ponerse la ropa y el maquillaje de su madre. Estaba guapa, no lo iba a negar, pero era algo que nunca usaría a diario, no me pegaba lo más minimo.

- ¡Listo!- exclamó entusiasmada mientras giraba a mi alrededor para ver el resultado de su trabajo. - Estás muy guapa.-

A pesar de no poder verme por completo el vestido era de por si precioso. La tela blanca era de un tejido similar a la seda, se extendía desde debajo del pecho hasta los pies con una caida amplia y suave. La zona del pecho estaba bordada de predería hasta la parte superior de los tirantes, los cuales terminaban en la espalda a la altura de mi cintura dejando casi toda la espalda al aire. Era digno de cualquier revista de moda, si lo llevara una modelo no desentonaría lo más minimo. Sin embargo en mí parece un desperdicio.

- Creo que es... demasiado para mí.-

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó con un puchero.-

- No, no, por supuesto que me gusta, pero es algo atrevido y demasiado elegante para mí.-

- Esa era la idea. He de admitir que hice este vestido más por ver la cara de Edward que por ti.- se rió con fuerza y yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Seguía pensando que ese vestido no estaba hecho para mi cuerpo. Yo no tenía curvas, ni mucho pecho, nisiquiera un cuerpo bonito que destacara bajo la hermosa creación de Alice.- Vamos, quiero ver si el efecto es el que yo espero.- Abrió la puerta y me sacó a rastras ante mi negativa a mostrarme así. ¿Cómo sentirte bonita en una casa donde cada persona es una obra de arte digna de cualquier museo?.- ¡Va a bajar! Más os vale aplaudir o sufrireís las consecuencias.- gritó mientras bajabamos por las escaleras.

Temblé al notar su mano en mi espalda desnuda, pero el temblor no era solo producto de su frialdad. Me sentía desnuda. La tela era tan ligera, cubría tan poca piel que la inseguridad teñía mis mejillas de un fuerte color escarlata. Al menos, no pudo ponerme tacones, pensé. Aún tenía el tobillo demasiado adolorido como para que pretendiera hacerme llevar dos de los zancos que ella llamaba zapatos de tacón. Nunca entendí como nadie podía andar sobre eso. A mí me dolían los pies solo con verlos.

Bajé los últimos peldaños de la escalera y al girar sobre mis pies me encontré de frente con los ojos maravillados de Edward. Me miraba como nunca lo había hecho antes, con un matiz de adoración casi divino. Por un instante me alegré de haber dejado que Alice me hiciera lo que quisiera. Si el resultado era dejar sin palabras a Edward, podría plantearme lo de hacer excepciones a mi quejas de vez en cuando.

- Estás encantadora.- me alabó Esme.- Pareces una novia con ese vestido blanco.-

- Gra... gracias.- tartamudeé ahogada por la visión de mi misma pasando por el altar. Odiaba las bodas y la idea de que una mujer se volviera casi idiota de felicidad por firmar un papel. Mi madre siempre me había educado con un toque feminista que me hizo ver el matrimonio como una trampa mortal para el amor.

- Estás muy guapa, Bella.- carraspeó Jasper ante la mirada fija de Alice que esperaba que alabaran su trabajo.-

- Mirale, creo que conseguí mi objetivo. No es capaz de articular palabra alguna.- me susurró ella en el oído y estuve segura que él también pudo oírlo, pero no cambio su gesto ni lo más mínimo.- Date una vuelta para que te vean.- habló más alto. Me sentí tremendamente estupida y expuesta cuando comencé a girar sobre mi misma. Ser trapecista en un circo debía sentirse muy parecido a esto. Todo el mundo te mira y contiene el aliento, tú temes caerte y hacer el ridiculo en cualquier momento... y en algún lado alguien te mira con una devoción que te hace sentir el vertigo de cada giro como una caída en picado. Así mi estomago jugaba a ser una montaña rusa que recorría mi piel y la erizaba. La sensación se acrecentó cuando Edward se acercó y me miró con ojos oscuros.

- No estás guapa... eres la encarnación de la belleza. Verte vestida así me hace querer convertirte en mi esposa. Esme tiene razón, pareces una novia.

- El azúcar flota en el aire...- oí la voz de Emmett como si estuviera a diez kilometros de distancia. Mi mente no podía analizar nada más que no fuera su cuerpo cerca del mio y sus ojos penetrando en mí con el hambre de un león famelico.

- Callate... arruinas el momento.- vi por el rabillo del ojo como Alice corría hasta él y le daba un golpe en el hombro.-

- Voy a tener que deshacerme de toda tu ropa para que solo puedas ponerte lo que Alice haga para ti.-

- Creo que destacaría mucho si fuera al instituto así.- contesté sin poder dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Estaba totalmente atrapada por él, no necesitaba cadenas para mantenerme atada, solo esa mirada deshacía cualquier resquicio de control que pudiera tener. Un carraspeo nos recordó que seguíamos delante de toda su familia, nos separamos torpemente y pude sentir la temperatura de mis mejillas subiendo por momentos.

- Quizás deberiamos dejarles solos... - se rió Emmett de nuevo.-

- Yo también quiero que Bella esté...- antes de que Alice pudiera acabar la frase un aullido desgarrado de dolor resonó en todo el bosque alrededor de la casa de los Cullen. No supe porque pero pude reconocerlo sin duda alguna. Era Jacob... y estaba sufriendo.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

Antes de nada, siento el retraso... la verdad que me está costando un poco decidir como terminar este relato, pero creo que ya tengo el final más o menos pensado. Espero que os guste... solo quedan unos dos capitulos.

Como siempre gracias por los comentarios. Ekate94, Isis Janet, alle-cullen4, Aveal, Noelia Malfoy Cullen y Kida-sama. Gracias!! Apoyarme hasta final, por favor! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: Despedidas**

_"No hay tragedia en el amor. _

_La tragedia sólo ocurre cuando no hay amor. "_

Mi corazón se aceleró hasta el límite de poder romperse en cualquier momento. El aullido de Jacob se clavó en mi cerebro como un agijonazo mortal, era evidente el dolor que se filtraba en aquel salvaje sonido, y su dolor me hirió a mí también.

- Edward...- gemí.- ... es Jacob.- Comencé a correr hacia la puerta, pero sus brazos petreos me detuvieron a medio camino. Peleé por soltarme, luché con todas mis fuerzas sin acordarme de lo inutil y nimia que era mi fuerza contra la suya. No me importaba nada en ese momento, nada que no fuera saber que era lo que estaba pasando y que le ocurría a mi amigo.-

- Bella, tranquilizate.- Su voz susurrante era bella como siempre, me acariciaba en forma de consuelo, pero no me importó.-

- ¡¡Sueltame!!.- bramé.- Tengo que ir con él.-

- Bella, calmate. Es peligroso.- sacudí mi brazo para liberarme de su fuerte mano y él me soltó con sorpresa. Iba a sentirme muy culpable por tratarle así después. Lo supe en cuanto vi el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Aún con eso, mi lista de prioridades ahora era muy clara. Jacob estaba en peligro. Edward no.-

- Jake está sufriendo, está herido. Voy a ir con él quieras o no.-

- Te dejaría ir si no fuera peligroso, pero...-

- ¿Pero?-

- Pero... es Victoria.- Mi cara de terror absoluto debió preocuparles a todos, pude notar como se acercaban protectoramente cuando mi cuerpo tembló sin mi permiso y me encontré más desprotegida que nunca antes. Mi debilidad me dio verguenza, no era el momento para convertirme en una niña asustada que se esconde en los brazos de su madre.-

- Bella, cariño, es mejor que te quedes aquí con nosotros. Ellos estarán bien, estoy segura.- Siempre me adormecía el tono balsamico de la voz de Esme, sería un tranquilizante perfecto para comercializar, aunque no era tan intenso ahora que sabía el peligro que me acechaba. Y que había herido a Jake.-

- No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar. Simplemente no puedo.- sollocé sin ser capaz de dejar de temblar.

Rogaba a mi cuerpo que se tranquilizara, que parara ese frenetico tiritar que incapacitaba mis pensamientos y mis actos. No funcionó. Me moví otra vez de la sujección de Edward, revolviendome con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y ganandome una nueva mirada de lastima de los Cullen.

- Edward, te lo suplico.- Le miré a los ojos para enfatizar mi suplica. Que Jacob estuviera herido era solo culpa mía, si yo no le hubiera expuesto a esto él no estaría así. Edward tenía que entender eso. Yo tenía la culpa y tenía que ir a ver las consecuencias de mis errores.

- Por favor. Soy yo quien te lo suplica ahora. Si vas allí no solo tú estarás en peligro, también les pondrás en peligro a ellos.-

Tenía lógica su planteamiento. Yo misma sabía que si tenían que protegerme ya no podrían luchar con la misma intensidad. La cuestión era que aún recordaba aquel "Un vampiro no puede nada contra nuestra manada" que me dijo un día Jake. Si le habían herido es que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera solo. ¿Qué haría yo si le mataban? Aquella pregunta hizo que se erizara cada vello de mi cuerpo.

- Después podrás encerrarme bajo llave si quieres. No correré, no me adentraré en el bosque, vigilaré todo a mi alrededor de manera paranoica, haré lo que creas que me mantiene segura, pero necesito saber que él está bien. Lo necesito de veras.-

- Iremos contigo.- Habló sin dejar ni la más mínima opción a la queja. Miró a sus hermanos con gesto tenso y serio, ellos asintieron sin dudar y antes de que pudiera tomar aliento Edward me tomó en sus brazos. Estabamos practicamente volando entre las ramas de los arboles. Una mezcla de terror y alivio se mezclaban en mi pecho haciendo que el corazón me latiera desvocado. Necesitaba ver a Jacob, lo necesitaba más que respirar en este momento.

- Gracias - le susurré agarrada a su cuello. No recibí respuesta, ni siquiera un gesto, estaba enfadado por esta situación de riesgo que podía haberse evitado. Mañana tendría mucho trabajo que hacer si quería que me perdonara.

Después de los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida conseguí vislumbrar un pequeño claro en el bosque. En el centro de él un lobo luchaba contra una mujer, a la izquierda, apoyado contra un árbol el otro lobo de pelo rojizo jadeaba y aullaba con fuerza. Al menos estaba vivo, me animé. Sangraba abundantemente por una herida en las costillas, parecía que le costaba respirar, incluso mantenerse en pie le era díficil.

- ¡¡Jacob!! - le llamé. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí durante un segundo, los de Victoria sonrieron complacidos por mi presencia, los de Edward se endurecieron, pero los de Jake se iluminaron lo suficiente para que me tranquilizara su vitalidad.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo, corrí desesperada hacia él mientras los tres vampiros que me escoltaban formaron una barrera entre Victoria y yo. No les presté demasiada atención, mis sentidos se centraron inmediatamente en el lobo que ante mí lucía herido y débil como nunca antes.

- Jake, ¿estás bien?.- la pregunta resultó evidentemente estupida. Con grandes esfuerzos hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, su hocico se acercó buscando una caricia que me apresuré a darle.- Tranquilo, te vas a poner bien. Me debes más lecciones de moto, así que no creas que te vas a escaquear así como así.- Miré por el rabillo del ojo como iba la pelea entre los chicos y Victoria. Me tranquilizó darme cuenta que estaba acorralada y que no tardarían demasiado en deshacerse de ella.

Me acerqué más para poder ver mejor su herida. No era tan seria como la perdida de sangre hacía pensar, una nueva oleada de alivio me recorrió por completo y no pude evitar sonreir. Me había dado una susto de muerte, realmente, durante un par de minutos, me temí lo peor. En mi mente mil y una posibilidades pasaron veloces, ninguna de ellas era demasiado alagüeña.

- Que sepas que cuando te pongas mejor te voy a dar una paliza por el susto que me has dado.- Acaricié su pelaje con devoción. Él estaba bien, me libraría por fin de la persecución de Victoria y Edward había regresado. Mi vida mejoraba a pasos agigantados, no podía pedir más.

Una llamarada llamó mi atención. Jasper estaba apilando más madera, Emmett y Edward destrozaban el cuerpo de Victoria y el lobo daba vueltas al fuego vigilando que nada se escapara. Aparté la mirada en cuanto me aseguré que todo estaba saliendo bien, no era de mi agrado ver como un cuerpo era desmembrado y quemado, por más que ese cuerpo fuera el de Victoria.

* * *

**Tres días después...**

LaPush estaba más tranquila de lo que lo había estado en los últimos meses. Un tímido sol brillaba entre las nubes de color gris claro. Mi mente actuaba hiperactiva, pensando mil y una maneras de decir lo que necesitaba que Jacob comprendiera. No era fácil para mí, tampoco lo sería para él, pero era necesario desde hace tiempo, las cosas no podían alargarse más.

- ¿Puedo pasar?.- pregunté golpeando suavemente la puerta de su cuarto con los nudillos.-

- Claro, pasa. Espero que no vengas a darme la paliza prometida, no sería justo pegar a alguien convaleciente.- quise sonreir, pero solo me salió una mueca torcida y extraña.- ¿Qué pasa?.-

Respiré profundamente hasta que los pulmones me dolieron. Dudaba de si acercarme, alejarme o salir corriendo antes de hacerle daño. Era lo último que quisiera, odiaba la idea de hacerlo y sabía lo inevitable del asunto. Jugué con los dedos nerviosamente mientras me acercaba. No era momento de huir, no tenía sentido y él no se lo merecía. Aunque fuera mi último gesto de valentía, quería usarlo con él.

- Jacob...- mi voz tembló.-

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar?.- bromeaba tratando de aligerar mi tensión.

Se incorporó un poco, con un gesto de dolor, para acercarse un poco más a mí. Su mano se posó sobre la mia y en ese instante me sentí morir. Deseaba ser egoísta, seguir con una amistad confusa que no tenía barreras claras y que me reconfortara cada vez que lo necesitara. Así nadie sufriría, me mentí. Luchar contra esa parte egoísta era muy díficil.

- Esto es algo... de lo que debíamos hablar tarde o temprano.- su gesto se endureció repentinamente.-

- No quiero oírlo.-

- Jacob...- supliqué.- ... realmente necesitamos hablar.-

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y no quiero escucharlo.-

- Ignorarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca. Te estoy haciendo mucho daño dejando que sigas creyendo que somos algo más que amigos. Nunca debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos.-

- Tú me quieres, aunque no quieras admitirlo.- el dolor era evidente. Ya no me miraba, su mano estaba encrespada y temblaba ligeramente sobre la mia.- No hagas esto, por favor.- me susurró de manera casi inaudible.-

- Claro que te quiero, pero no de la manera que tú desearías. No como quiero a Edward. He sido muy cruel contigo este tiempo... Me apoyé en ti porque era lo más fácil, lo más cómodo, lo que me hacía sentir mejor. No creía que él volvería, y tenerte a mi lado mitigaba ese dolor. Me siento fatal por haber actuado así precisamente contigo, no espero que me perdones, pero deseo que lo hagas.-

El temblor de su mano se hizo presente en el resto del cuerpo. La mandibula estaba tan tensa que temí que los huesos se le rompieran. Iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que deseaba, mucho más de lo que debería. Notarle como resoplaba y se decía a si mismo que debía calmarse me entristeció aún más. Jacob siempre hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme a salvo, por ser lo más húmano posible y así no darme miedo. Nunca entendió que a mí no me importaba si era un lobo, un hombre o un marciano. Yo le quería por todo lo que me había dado, las estupidas categorías no significaban más para mí que lo que podía significar sus aficiones.

- Bells, no te engañes.- farfulló.- No estabas conmigo solo por el apoyo.- cuando el temblor desapareció por completo acortó las distancias entre nosotros hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi frente.- Dime que no te temblaba algo dentro cuando te abrazaba, dime que tu día no mejoraba solo con verme, dime que al menos durante un instante no te imaginaste como sería la vida conmigo. Dimelo y no tendré quejas a lo que me digas, pero sé que no podrás hacerlo porque yo no podría, porque yo siento todo eso.

Un golpe en el corazón. Directo y fuerte. Eso es lo que sentí cuando pronunció esas palabras. Me golpeó una verdad que no había querido admitirme ni a mi misma. No podía negar nada de eso, sabía mejor que nadie que le quería. No como se quiere al amor de tu vida, no como se quiere a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida, pero si con un amor que era puro e intenso.

- Eso no cambia nada.- quise alegar sin responder a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, eso era una respuesta en si misma.-

- ¡Maldita sea, eso lo cambia todo! - la furia le hacía temblar de nuevo, mucho más violentamente que la última vez, tanto como para convertirse en cualquier momento. Esta vez tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlarse. Nisiquiera parecía dolerle ya la herida, la furia y las ganas de apagarla le ocupaban todos los sentidos.- Dame un minuto.- su voz bajó hasta el nivel más susurrante, respiró con profundidad en una especie de bufido y volvió hablar cuando se sintió algo más tranquilo.- No puedes... no puedes decir que has sentido... eso y querer que lo ignore. ¿Qué me diferencia de él? A parte de lo evidente.- dijo eso último con asco.

- No quiero hacerte daño...-

- Ya lo estás haciendo, así que dimelo.-

- Edward... él es como el aire. No puedo vivir sin él. Si no le veo un día me duele el pecho, apenas es soportable, si pienso en mi vida sin él...- le miré para medir el impacto de mis palabras. Odiaba decir todo esto de manera tan cruda y directa.- ... eso no sería vida. Le quiero tanto que... no me importa que me pase si así puedo estar con él.- Ambos entendimos el doble sentido de mis palabras. No hubo reacción en él.-

- Entonces, quieres decir que sin mí sí puedes vivir. Perfecto, no sé que haces aquí. Vete, que te convierta en una de ellos y seas feliz.- Se movió hasta la otra punta de la cama, el lugar más lejano a mí. De pronto el frío me traspasó. Su calor, no solo el corporal, pareció alejarse de mí como si de una premonición de mi futuro se tratara.-

- No digas eso, no es así. Desearía que no tergiversaras mis palabras. Intento explicarte lo mejor que puedo algo que no sé realmente como explicar. Intento no hacerte daño, al menos todo lo que está en mi mano.-

- No puedes pretender clavarme un puñal, decirme luego que es por mi bien y que debo agradecertelo. Quedar como la buena no es una opción.-

- Nadie intenta ser la buena. Aquí no hay malos ni buenos, nunca los ha habido por más que vosotros queraís hacerlo ver así. Solo sé que me siento culpable e intento remediar mis errores. ¿Quieres que te diga que te quiero, que voy a dejar a Edward y me tiraré en tus brazos? Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará.-

- Pero tu si quieres que te diga "Sé feliz, vete con él e invitame a la fiesta cuando te conviertas en un monstruo" y que lo haga con una sonrisa.-

Ambos estabamos perdiendo las formas, las buenas intenciones e incluso el respeto que nos teniamos. Las palabras hirientes volaban de un lado a otro de la cama, como flechas ardiendo en medio del campo de batalla. Ahora mismo no eramos dos amigos aclarando nuestra relación, eramos dos enemigos haciendo daño al contrario. No era eso a lo que había venido, era todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba.

- Sé que no lo harás, tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Pero si desearía que comprendieras que hago esto por los dos. Que te de falsas esperanzas no es bueno para ninguno.-

- ¡Pero es que no son falsas! Maldita sea, ¿solo yo lo veo?.- Algo en sus ojos estaba oscuro, apagado y sin vida. Me miraba como si no me conoceria, como si no me hubiera visto nunca antes de este momento. Quería abrazarle, capturarle entre mis brazos y dejar que olvidara todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Me tentaba demasiado la idea. Jacob Black era fuerte, grande y poderoso como un animal salvaje, pero ante mí aparecía asustado por el inminente abandono.

- Lo son, Jacob. Eres tú el que no quiere entender... Aunque tu y yo estuvieramos juntos, nunca seríamos felices. Yo siempre tendría a Edward en mi corazón, siempre tendría la mayor parte de mí con él. Mi amor por ti es diferente...-

- No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas.- agachó la mirada con tristeza.

- Puede que tengas razón.- nuestros tonos habían vuelto a la normalidad, a los tenues susurros comprensivos.- Yo podría quererte aún más, pero la cuestión es que mi corazón le pertenece a Edward, ya no tengo más voluntad que la de estar con él. Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos, seremos más que eso, seremos como familia, como dos partes de un todo.-

- Pero no me querrás como le quieres a él.- afirmó con la tristeza trenzada en su voz.-

- No, y no sabes como siento que eso te haga tanto daño.-

- Algún día te darás cuenta de tu error. Cuando comprendas que conmigo hubieras tenido la vida que se supone deberías tener como humana, cuando no puedas hacer cosas como ir la universidad, trabajar, tener hijos, tener nietos... entonces te darás cuenta.- Desde luego que me conocía bien, sabía a donde apuntar para sembrar aunque fuera una mínima duda, un pequeño dolor en mi pecho. Querer a Edward por toda la eternidad suponía renunciar a bastantes cosas, nada que ahora mismo me importara, pero que más adelante estaba segura que añoraría.

Nos despedimos en medio de una extraña sensación de incertidumbre. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos si aún eramos amigos o si no nos volveríamos a ver, en ese momento la única cosa clara era que el dolor había robado todo el aire a nuestro alrededor, y respirar dolía como el infierno. Quizás el futuro curaría las heridas y volveríamos a ser los que eramos, al menos algo similar, ahora mismo no guardaba demasiadas esperanzas.

* * *

El lugar más seguro y reconfortante se encuentra entre los brazos de la persona que amo. Estar así, encerrada en la prisión de su abrazo, tumbados en mi cama y con la mente en blanco ayudaba a sentirme un poco mejor conmigo misma. Aunque mi cerebro se encargaba de repetirme cada poco tiempo la imagen destrozada de Jacob cuando me marché de su casa.

Mi tristeza era demasiado evidente, respiraba en algo más parecido a un suspiro que a otra cosa, le abrazaba con la fuerza de quien encuentra el camino tras estar mucho tiempo perdido y él por supuesto trataba de consolarme en silencio. Mi pelo se enredaba entre sus dedos que jugueteaban lentamente, su caricia me adormecía.

- Siento que los dos hayais sufrido por mi causa.- hablé sin fuerza. -

- No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro que él lo comprenderá con el tiempo, y yo... bueno, yo no puedo reprocharte nada. Fui yo quien se fue, además, no hay nada que reprochar.-

- Sé que tu estupido sentido de culpa te impide ver que hice mal, pero al menos deberías estar molesto, eso me aliviaría un poco. Que seas tan bueno conmigo cuando no me lo merezco me hace sentir peor.-

- Bella...- mi nombre sonó a miel derretida en sus labios. Me levantó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.-... esto no tiene nada que ver con la culpa. Es humano dudar, más cuando una persona te deja y la otra se convierte en tu apoyo. Por supuesto que no me gusta, quisiera ser tu todo, como tú lo eres para mí, pero lo entiendo. Jacob puede darte cosas con las que yo solo puedo soñar... Abrazarte cuando hace frío para hacerte entrar en calor, acercarse sin sentir que tu sangre le llama, darte una vida humana y plena. Algo dentro de mí, la parte que no es egoísta, desearía que le hubieras escogido a él.-

- Me gusta más tu parte egoísta.- Esperé ver una sonrisa, pero no ocurrió. Su gesto siguió duro, aunque un leve matiz dulce se filtraba en el susurro de sus palabras.-

- A veces, solo a veces, me pregunto como sería tu vida si no me hubiera cruzado en tu camino. Los sueños que tendrías, el hombre al que amarías, la familia que un día formarías... -

- Si no te hubiera conocido lo más probable es que no tuviera futuro. Por si no lo recuerdas una gran furgoneta estuvo apunto de convertirme en puré y alguien evitó que lo hiciera.-

- Te salvé un par de veces, pero te he puesto en peligro muchas más veces de las que te salvé.-

- Puede ser, pero eso no importa. Si no me hubiera salvado ese día no habría nada que poner en peligro. Lo más probable es que hubiera muerto, estoy segura que Alice lo vio. ¿No moría yo en su visión?.- un ligero gruñido resonó en su pecho al decir eso. Obtuve mi respuesta alta y clara, por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera con mi suerte.- ¿Ves? Yo hubiera muerto y Forks hubiera tenido un bonito y sentido funeral en honor a la nueva estudiante.-

- No tiene gracia.- masculló entre dientes.-

- Nadie dice que la tenga. Solo intento hacerte ver que estar contigo me compensa, a parte de por las razones obvias... - me acurruqué un poco más entre sus brazos y por fín una sonrisa apenas visible se formó en sus labios.- ... porque aunque haya peligros, también hay alguien que siempre me protegerá de ellos.

- Aún no sé como sobreviviste allá fuera sin mí durante dieciocho años.-

- Yo tampoco... no sé como pude vivir sin ti.- el doble sentido de mis palabras fue demasiado evidente para que su sonrisa no se ensanchara lo suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor. Al contrario que él, yo no podía imaginarme mi vida si él no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino. ¡Qué vida más triste!-

- Al menos, ahora mismo, no hay ningún peligro inminente en tu vida aparte de tu torpeza. Tenemos suerte de haber pillado de improvisto a Victoria.- me estremecí al oír ese nombre. Ya no existía, pero el recuerdo del terror de los últimos meses seguía presente. Mucha gente estuvo en peligro por mi causa, mi propia vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse por culpa de esa mujer.- Tranquila, ya no puede hacerte nada. Ella no debió notar que habíamos vuelto, se volvió confiada y atacó. Para su desgracia eramos mayoría, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. No permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti para hacerte daño, siento no haber estado antes. Si hubiera sabido que ella estaba aquí...

- Dejemos de hablar de eso. Ella ya no está, olvidemos su nombre.-

- Me parece una buena idea. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar...- el tono de su voz cambió tan subitamente que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en una dulce sacudida. Había pasión en su mirada, su cuerpo se acercaba tentador mientras su labios capturaban los mios. Quizás mañana habría nuevos peligros que amenazaran mi vida, pero hoy, en este momento, lo único que importaba es que la persona que amo y que me ama devora mis labios con la devoción del más ferviente servidor.

Seguiría doliendome su abandono, me costaría olvidarlo, pero había mucho tiempo para hacerlo y ninguno teniamos demasiada prisa. No hay sentimiento que sea eterno salvo el amor, nisiquiera el recor. Le perdonaría pronto, cuando terminara de creerme que había regresado por su propia voluntad y porque no era capaz de estar sin mí.

La vida es una mezcla agridulce de momentos. A veces serás feliz, otras desgraciado, pero al final del camino, cuando te sientes a descansar, recordarás que el amor iluminó hasta el momento más oscuro. Y entonces, solo entonces, descubrirás que no hay tristeza, ni dolor, pues hubo alguien que siempre te cogió en la caída y te amó en la alegría.

Una eternidad no basta, pero podré conformarme.

**FIN**


End file.
